The Graduation Present
by Jjheart97
Summary: Set in the same 'verse as my other stories That Little Black Dress and Three Christmassers -a land of future, fluffy fandom-but this is a multi-chapter fic. Ricky and Amy give John a unique graduation present. Rating and title may change later.
1. The Prologue

The Prologue

A/N: OK, you know the drill: I don't own Ricky, Amy, John, or any one else you recognize from the show. If not, they are something of my creation (Muhahahahaha).

"Umm, is this on? Testing, testing…oh, hey everybody. I'm Ricky Underwood and I would first like to thank all of you for coming to this party. I would also like to congratulate John and his friends. You made it through high school in one piece! And I'm sure you will all do really well wherever your life takes you…" Amy nudged him in the stomach, "but that's not really why I'm up here. So I know that a lot of you at some point in your life thought 'Oh, Amy and Ricky are too young to have a baby' or 'the kid will turn out to be in prison' or something along those lines. And trust me, Amy and I had our doubts as well. But, of course, we didn't do it alone. We had help from Amy's parents and my foster parents, and the Boykewich family, and well, everyone really." Another nudge to the stomach, "But again, I'm here to talk about John. So, John. You are kind, caring, smart, and quite handsome if I do say so myself." A laugh was heard though out the yard. "But you really never cease to amaze us buddy. So, as a bit of an embarrassing present from your loving parents, and help almost all the people here, your graduation present is a story. Yes, I know what your thinking, 'Come on Dad, I told you like ten times all the things that I wanted for my graduation' and we heard all those things. So, you have another present as well that's parked in the driveway—which you and your buddies can go see **later John George Underwood—**anyway, it's a story that started the day you were born and hopefully won't end for a very long time. But, I'm giving too much away. So, without further ado, I give you the story of "All those time John Underwood completely surprised his parents. Enjoy!"

A/N: So there you have it. A story about John's childhood from Ricky and Amy's point of view. Should I continue? I'm writing a second chapter that should be up soon…we shall see how things with my family that are visiting turn out and if I have time, up it will go!


	2. 2009

2009

A/N: Most of this chapter is taken from 1x23 (And Unto Us, A Child is Born). If it is a line directly from the episode is will be in **bold.** Also, anytime there is a long line, it means that we are either going back to the past, or back to future (to minimize any confusion).

"Well, I guess the best place to start is the night John was born," Amy started.

"Yea; but first, John, and everyone really, should know that we weren't dating at the time. I got your mom pregnant only a couple days after meeting her, and it's something I felt guilty about for a long time," Ricky sighed. "Also John, your mom was dating Ben," Ricky started to say, but then was cut off.

"Wait, like Uncle Ben?" John asked before turning to his mother, "Ew, Mom, that's sort of disturbing. Not that _you _are disturbing Uncle Ben, just that fact that you dated my mom."

"Yea, it was a little disturbing," Ricky smiled.

"Ricky!" Amy had a hint of laughter in her voice, "You liked Ben back then, and you like Ben now! But I do admit it was a bit of an odd thing to do when you are having a baby with someone else."

"But let's just get on with the story, shall we?" Ricky asked. And so, the story began.

"**Think about your baby Amy, think about your son. I think he's ready. From this point it's all about him," **Anne reassured Amy. Amy didn't feel very reassured. _How am I supposed to do this? And not just the birth, but the whole raising a baby thing? I mean, I have my parents, but I'm only fifteen! And I have Ben, but he won't be too much of a help. And Ricky…don't even get me started on him. I just don't know what to think about him. _

Ricky saw Ben coming from Amy's room and decided to go to talk to him. **"Is she almost there?" **he asked. Ben nodded, **"what does that even mean, almost there?" **_God, why would Ben even know that? Why would any fifteen year old have to know that? _Ricky thought to himself. _I can't believe I did something as stupid as this. Amy is a nice girl, and now she has a baby. This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. _Ricky continued to discuss how Amy was when Ben realized that he still had the video camera in his hands. _Why does he even have a video camera? Isn't that a little creepy? _ Ben rushed off to hand the camera to George, and Ricky followed. **"How is she?" **Ricky asked once George was in view.

"**She's ok, how are you doing?" **George answered.

"**Me?"**

"**Yea DAD, how are you doing?" **George responded. _'Dad' _Ricky thought to himself. _I guess I am going to be a dad. How am I going to be a dad? I didn't even have a real dad…why was I so stupid to do this again? _Ricky couldn't stop thinking about how he ruined this girl's life. Amy's life. Amy could have done so much with her life, and now he ruined it. It killed him to just think about it, and yet he couldn't **stop** thinking about it. And finally, after taking Ben to a seat in the waiting room, all those feelings came out of his mouth. **"I just feel so guilty. I can't believe I did this." **Ricky felt like he would never be able to feel better, to get over the fact that he made this awful thing happen.

"Did you really feel **that** bad Dad? I mean, having me wasn't **that** bad was it?" John remarked.

"Well, yea I did feel pretty bad. I felt awful actually. I mean, bud, until I held you for the first time, I didn't want any part in your life at all. I thought I would be a terrible father, and I thought you would have been raised better by Uncle Ben. And most everyone else thought that too."

"**Maybe it was meant to happen. Although I don't think it's meant to happen again," **Ben laughed to himself.

"**Believe me; It's not going to happen again. The state should make me get a vasectomy or something." **Ricky was still distraught by the fact that he could have done something this awful.

"**Ricky, you're 16. Maybe one day you'd like to grow up and get married and have some more children." **Ben said.

"Of course, Uncle Ben was right about the fact about me growing up and having more children, though at the time I thought that would be pretty impossible." Ricky smiled at his other two children. Leo, a six year old, was sitting in his big brothers lap and Emily, a ten year old, was sitting to the left of John.

Suddenly, Leo turned to face Ben, his godfather. "Uncle Ben, did you know that mommy and daddy were going to have me and Emily?" he asked, with a very serious look on his face.

"No, buddy. But I did think that maybe your dad would want to have more children. But I definitely did not think they would have been with you mom." Ben smiled.

"But why? It would just be silly for them not to be together. Especially since they had a baby!" Leo, being only six, did not understand how the whole "baby" thing really worked out, so he just assumed, as most children do, that you have to be married, or at least together.

Ben looked a bit at a loss for what to say, but finally Amy piped up, "baby, just because people have a child together doesn't mean they absolutely have to be together. Now, where were we in the story?"

After about forty-five minutes, John was born at 11:42 on April 12th. Ricky, as the father of the baby, was invited into the room first. "Do you want to hold him?" Amy asked tiredly.

"Uh, no. Not yet," Ricky answered nervously. He desperately wanted to hold him, but he also wanted this all to be a dream. _Why couldn't this have been ten or fifteen years from now? We would have been able to raise him so much better then we will now._

"Ricky, it's ok. You aren't going to drop him or anything. He's fine." Amy reassured him. _God, she looks pretty. Wait, what am I saying? Amy's not your type and even if she was, she would NEVER go for you. _Once Amy finally persuaded Ricky to—'just hold him for five minutes Ricky! Please at least just try!'—he actually enjoyed himself. _He's so small. And so happy to see me. Oh God, I absolutely love him already. _He sent Amy a smile—a real smile, not the smirk he carries around in his pocket—and Amy returned it.

"You know, I didn't realize at first, but Anne and George were giving each other knowing looks the whole first time I held him," Ricky said, sending a look their way. "Almost as if they knew that we would be back to the hospital almost eight years later for a very similar ordeal."

"Except that second time wasn't as odd and stressful as the first time. And you were, of course, actually in the room that time." Amy said with a smile.

"That I was," Ricky smiled back, "but that's a story for Emily's graduation." Emily and John smiled at each other.

"If I remember correctly, various other people came over to see Amy and meet John, including Grace, Jack, Adrian, and even Ben. Also, if I remember correctly, John showed his true feelings for Ben on that day." John, knowing the story of how, not matter what Ben did on the first time he met John, John would not stop crying. John had heard it many times, including at his parent's wedding when Ben spoke of how 'even after a couple of hours, John knew that his parents were the ones that should raise him, and I would have to agree.' But, it was a bit embarrassing, as Uncle Ben is one of his favorite people now.

"And I think that's about it," Ricky said.

"Wait, what about the day I came home with John and you came to visit him?" Amy asked.

"Oh right, so on the day Amy and her family brought John home, I came by later to just check to make sure he is still breathing. Yes, even when the kid isn't in a crib about three feet from your bed, you still do that. And it turns out both John and Amy were both sleeping. They both looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake them up. I was on my way out, when I heard John make a noise. So, being as careful as I could, I picked him and rocked him back and forth. I told him I loved him, because I did—and still do of course—and that's when it really started to sink in that, whether I liked it or not, I was a parent now and I need to do everything I could for my son. So, that was I guess a pretty important moment." Amy snorted, trying not to laugh at the sarcasm_. Ricky uses that scene to tell John how much he's loved him since he was little and how he wants to protect him the best he can __**every time **__John gets in trouble and all he says is 'I guess it was pretty important'. Liar._

A/N: Well there is chapter 1 (sort of, I don't really count the prologue as Chapter 1)! I know that John's birthday is either February 6th (which makes no sense at all) or March 23rd; I just changed it for the purpose of the story (for ages and such). Also, if anyone has any ideas for what happens when John is 13 and 14 would be greatly appreciated. Also, I have ideas for all the other years, but I am more than open for suggestions or prompts (if you will). And finally, I was thinking of putting up what happens with each year, but then decided to make it a surprise. But, if you review very nicely (and give me good feedback/give me a prompt/give me good constructive criticism (which would be greatly appreciated!)/are nice in general) then I might PM it to you. Thanks!


	3. 2010

2010

A/N: Hey girls and guys! First, scratch the part in the A/N about the diamonds. I have diamonds on my document, but they didn't show up on the website. Sorry, I just realized this now. So, in this chapter it's a long line. Sorry for any confusion! Hope you enjoyed those last two chapters and if you have somehow landed yourself on this chapter and have not read the other two, I would go read those. That is all for now, so enjoy. Oh, and if my (somewhat) long author's notes are annoying you, just skip to the good stuff (I won't mind), but you might miss important information!

2nd A/N (about this chapter): This will have a few lines from 2x24 (Ben There, Done That), and will—pretty much—follow the path line of that episode. Again, those lines will be in **bold**. Also, if you didn't pick up on this during the first chapter, thoughts in someone's head are in _italics_. Also, I don't own anybody, except for character's you do not recognize (well, theoretically, if you have read my other stories, you **do** recognize them, but that's beside the point). I also don't own Cherrios, in case I need to state that.

"Ok, so I guess it's my turn to tell part of the story," Amy said, nudging Ricky away from the microphone. "And I'm going to tell the story of why we always have a mini-party the night before your birthday where you get one present and a cupcake. " John smiled at his mom, and Amy smiled right back. It was something that they have always done, just the two of them, and it was special. "That tradition started on your first birthday, which was the day before your dad was going to have you stay at his house for the first time."

**"Ricky, it's just your family and my family at the park. My mom's making the cake and you are doing everything else." **A prominent hint of annoyance in Amy's voice could be found as she spoke. _Why is he even calling now? I need to get John to bed soon and I'm not getting him to bed until we have our mini party. That way we all win. _Amy continued to talk Ricky through the plans and they said a prompt goodnight, as Amy really wanted to get on with her planned evening.

**"So baby, no one else knows this, but you and I are going to have your birthday right now. It was a year ago that you started making your way here so I figured 'why not?'" **Amy spoke to John. _He looks so cute in that little tux. This really was the perfect idea. _**"And anytime Daddy has you on a birthday or a holiday we'll have our party the night before. Does that sound good?" **Amy felt happy; she made it through a whole year of parenting, and she loved John more than anything.

"So that's how the whole tradition started. You were jealous that Dad got to have me on my birthday and so you had a party the night before?" John asked with a smirk.

"Well…umm," Amy started before Ricky cut her off.

"Yes, John, that is **exactly **why she did it. But I forgave and times have changed. Though if I do remember correctly, I was pretty mad the next morning when I found out."

"**That's not the point Amy; we are supposed to be doing this together as John's parents." **Ricky said fiercely.

_Well this is going well. I didn't realize that he would be this mad about this. I mean, what's even the big deal? I'm his __**mother. **_**"We ARE doing this as John's parents. I just did something ALONE with him as his mother." **Amy responded, clearly annoyed. "I have to get to class anyway. I'll see you at the park."

_Why does she do this stuff? She is always so angry at me and it just ticks me off! Oh God, here comes Ben. Why is he still obsessed with Amy anyway? They aren't together anymore. "_I don't really want to talk right now. **I'm sorry, but Amy just makes me so crazy sometimes."**

"**Yea, she used to make me crazy sometimes too." **Ben said, with trickles of longing in his voice.

The school day passed slowly, and both of the parents wanted to get out of there. Amy didn't want to be at school anymore because she wanted to spend as much time with John as she could before Ricky came and took him for the weekend. _Why does he even have to take John? I mean, it's his birthday and I'm his mother. At least I got to celebrate part of it with him. _ Ricky also did not want to be at school so he could spend as much time with John as possible. _I'm still really upset at Amy for doing such a stupid thing, but she is his mom. Maybe I should invite her over for the party. The three of us could just hang out together. Yea, that could work._

Later, after school and work were over, Ricky arrived at Amy's house. They said there hellos and John was handed over to Ricky. **"Come on Amy, come to the party. I want you at the party. You have to be at the party, you're the mom. He loves you." **Ricky said.

"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had a party without you. I just cannot control myself! I just want to stomp my feet and scream! I know what we worked out was fair, but it just seems so unfair still." **Amy said, letting her feelings come out. She knew that Ricky was trying his best and he was doing a really great job, but it could be difficult. John was her son after all; she loved him and didn't want to have to share him. _And I know that he wants more time with him, but he really hasn't been that great of a help this past year._

"How about it's just you and me? No parents?** Pack your bag and come over and spend the night. I'll sleep on the couch. Just you and me and John at his first birthday party. John will have his mommy and daddy. **How about that**?" **Ricky said with a smile. _He been doing that more lately, smiling. It's sweet. _Amy grabbed her coat and went to her room. While packing her bag, Ricky and John played simple games like Peek-A-Boo and Airplane. _He really is a good dad with him. And he really loves John. _Once Amy was done, they headed off to the butcher shop.

"No, it's raining!" Amy said with a laugh as she opened the door to the car.

"Oh, oh come on Amy. It's rain. It won't kill you." Ricky said with a smile. _That smile again. _Once inside, they came across Ben, who gave them a hard time with phrases like **'Are you spending the night', 'Of course, I won't be coming to the party' ** and finally **'Oh, it's a sleepover kind of birthday party, no wonder why no one was invited'**. Thoughts like: '_Oh, give it a rest Ben. It's just Amy and me spending time with John on his first birthday. I'm not trying to sleep with her' _or: '_Ben, we've already broken up and what I do with Ricky is __**none**__ of your business' _ran through the young parents heads. Luckily, Bunny saved them from an even more awkward moment, as she sent them upstairs.

"Yea, if I had to choose anytime in our relationship that Ben was the most of an awkward third wheel, I would have to say it was those couple of months. And I mean, that's really when we started to realize that we should try going out. So, thanks Ben!" Ricky shot a knowing smile at Ben as Ben laughed—and started to blush—before Ricky smiled at Amy.

Amy quickly returned the favor before responding, "And it was the next day that Ben found out he had gotten Adrian pregnant, and that really pushed us together. But hey, we probably would have gotten together at some point anyway." John smiled at his parents flirting, _it's still cute…I guess._

"So, let's get settled—I'll take your bag and John's bag, Amy—and then presents, then cake? And I hope you like all the decorations. And after you told me that your mom wasn't coming this morning, I just went out and bought a cake myself during lunch." Ricky asked Amy after the two walked through the door.

"That all sounds really great Ricky. Thank you so much for doing all of this. It was really nice of you." Amy said, looking around with a glint of surprise in her eyes. _Wow, he got a lot of stuff. And I will have to thank Bunny for putting it up. It all looks really good. _After settling down, the two had John—with help from them of course—open his various presents. He got toys that lit up and spun around, clothes, even a few baby necessities, along with a toy truck from Amy—with lights, and "yes, Ricky, it is completely safe for small children"—and new sheets from Ricky—"for the bed Amy, he needs sheets for the crib at my apartment": both parents were very happy with the gifts.

After settling down from dinner of Cherrios, tiny pieces of chicken and spaghetti, and a bottle of milk for John and normal portions of chicken and spaghetti for Amy and Ricky, the family watched some DVD's of some of John's favorite T.V. shows. "These T.V. shows are sort of addicting. Did you watch these as a kid?" Ricky asked.

"What, did you never watch T.V. as a kid?" Amy asked, only realizing a moment too late it was a bit of a stupid question.

"No, I didn't have access to a T.V. until I was in a few of my foster care homes. And even then I usually couldn't watch. And I would have been too old for most of these shows." Ricky said, looking down.

"Ricky, I'm sorry. That was sort of a stupid thing to say."

"Amy, it's no big deal. Look, I'm going to go put John to bed, and you can go to bed too if you want." So, off the three went to Ricky's bedroom. Ricky and Amy both said their 'goodnights' and 'I love yous' to John and said an awkward goodnight to each other as they parted ways. _That was actually way more fun then I expected it to be. _They both thought to themselves as the drifted off to sleep. _Maybe having him in John's life won't be as bad as I thought it would be. _

_Maybe this whole parenting thing really could work out. Amy and I really can do it._

"And that is how the whole night-before-your-birthday celebration started. And that's also part of the reason we find spending your birthday all together as a family so important. After that, we spent every single birthday both with you. And also, now you know why your father was always watching those little kids show with your brother and sister, John," Amy said, laughing.

"And that moment is also important because we finally—it only took a year, I know—that we had to work together to take care of you. Neither one of us would be able to raise you by ourselves. And, thankfully, we didn't have to. And I do not **always **watch them, Amy," Ricky said, smirking at Amy.

_Yea, I guess my parents' flirting is still pretty cute._

A/N: Two updates in one day! Yea buddy! But, I go back to school tomorrow (this break was WAY too short), so updates may start to space out a little. Also, I would still love prompts and any constructive criticism or nice comment you may have! Thanks!


	4. 2011

2011

**A/N:** I'm pretty sure hates me. I swear that I had a line in my word document! If anyone knows how to make a line **actually shows up on the website thank you very much! **–please let me know. I'm not going to do anything for when it shifts back and forth (well, there will be a line on the **word document**), so sorry if there is any confusion. Also, sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, but I went back to school which minimizes a lot of my free time…sorry! After this chapter, I'm going to start working on the next one! Also—this is the last chapter that relates to an episode: I promise!—this chapter is based mostly on 4x04 (One Foot out the Door), and any lines taken directly from the episode will be in **bold. **

"Ok, so it's my turn again," Ricky said, as he eager to get on with the part of the story where the two of them were actually together. "This is the story of our first big fight." Amy nudged him in the stomach again, "Ok, I guess this was like our 500th big fight, but I meant that it was our first big fight as a couple **Amy**," Ricky said.

"This was also the first big fight that we had in front of John. And the first big fight that John actually sort of stopped. It was also the first big fight that John caused. And when John was younger, he used to stop a lot of our fights. Now, unfortunately, if John is involved in one of our "little discussions" as Em calls them, it's usually because of the latter," Amy spoke as she half-glared at John. "And it was the first big fight that we realized that we might want to try just a bit better at the whole 'parenting together' thing."

"**Daddy!**" John said as he and Amy walked through the door.

"**Hey little man! Want to help Daddy cook? Hi Amy," **Ricky said, leaning in to kiss Amy quickly.

"**Hi," **she returned. **"I think your little man have a fever. I hope not, but I'm going to call the doctor's office just to see if they are still open." **_She looks worried already. I mean, how sick can he be? I mean, I never got sick as a kid! _Worried as well, Ricky decided to check for himself. He felt John's forehead with his hand before placing a light kiss on his head.

"**I don't think he has a fever, he doesn't feel that warm to me." **Ricky responded.

"**He felt warm to me," **Amy said, **"Maybe we should just take him to the emergency room now because the later it gets the worse it gets." **_The emergency room? Jeez, that's a little much. He doesn't even feel—or look for that matter—that sick. _As Ricky and Amy discussed whether taking John to the emergency room really was necessary, Amy asked if Ricky had a thermometer. As Ricky didn't have one, this posed a slight problem. _Why does he not have a thermometer? Thermometers are important when you have a child! Or for anyone for that matter! _ **"But if he has an ear infection, they get worse really quickly."**

"**Has he had an ear infection before?" **Now Ricky sounded slightly annoyed. _If he's had an ear infection before, why didn't I know about it? _

"**Yes!" **Amy sounded a bit exasperated herself.

"**You never told me anything about an ear infection. When did he have an ear infection?" **They were starting to argue now.

"**I'm sure I've mentioned it," **the thought of going to the hospital was almost gone from their minds.

"**I don't think so." **

"**I think so."**

"**If you had mentioned it to me I would have gone to the doctor's office or the emergency room—or whatever," **Ricky started to say before being cut off by Amy.

"**Ok, the first year, you wouldn't have and last year, maybe; but I wouldn't have wanted to take you with me because I get stared at enough at those places." **

"**Why?" **Ricky was clearly agitated now.

Amy started to yell, **"WHY? Because I'm NOT married and OBVIOUSLY I'm a teenager and I have a baby and people think that teenagers can't take care of sick babies!" **

Ricky, angry that Amy had begun to yell at him, began to yell at her back, **"And if he DOESN'T have a temperature are we still going to the emergency room?"**

"**NO!" **Amy returned.

"**HE'S FINE!"**

"**FINE! Then if it gets worse, YOU can take him to the emergency room!" **Of course, Amy hadn't meant that. But, in the heat of an argument, you say things you don't mean.

"**Fine! I'll be happy to do that—not happy—but I'll do that." **Ricky began to calm down slightly.

Amy, on the other hand, did not. **"You can take him all by yourself if you want!"**

As Amy had still been riled up, Ricky began to get angry again, **"If he needs to be taken to the emergency room, I will take him. ALL BY MYSELF!"**

"**Have FUN!"**

"**OW!" **John interjected into the conversation.

"**COME ON RICKY, I'll go with you!" **Amy sounded scared now.

"**Ow does not mean we need to go to the emergency room!" **The conversation continued like this for several minutes until it was decided that after dinner, Ricky would go get a thermometer and they would check his temperature.

Later, after a struggle to put John to bed, Ricky went off the drugstore to get a thermometer. Amy was still very angry at Ricky for not understanding why John needed to be taken to the emergency room, decided that it would be best if she took John's temperature. _He probably doesn't even know how to take a temperature. I mean, if he didn't even have a thermometer, why would he know how to use it?_

"Ricky, he has a fever! We are going to the emergency room!" Amy yelled at him.

"**Do we have to do this? He barely, BARELY has any fever at all." **Ricky asked, sitting down on the couch with John who sat accessorized with a pile of blankets and other night-time necessities.

Amy, obviously still upset, responded curtly, **"he obviously has an ear infection. He keeps holding his ears and saying ow." **

"**Are you just insisting on doing this stuff because I said I didn't want to marry you?" **Amy rolled her eyes in response, **"I take it back: I do want to marry you. Not now, and not anytime soon, but I want to 'want to' someday. Maybe someday after we both finish college," **Ricky said sincerely.

"**Yea? Well maybe when we both finish college you can ask me then and I'll see if I WANT to or NOT. LET'S GO." **Amy said fiercely.

After about an hour and a half of waiting, the young family still sat in the emergency room. _God, why are we even here? Can't Amy see that John is tired? And I'm tired and she's tired and—I just don't understand why she wants to be here. The doctor's here really won't tell us anything of interest and it's like 11 o'clock or something. _After more 'ows' and a bit more "discussion", Amy left for the rest room.

"**Is that your son?" **An older woman asked Ricky. _Oh, I guess Amy was right about the annoying people at the hospitals. _

"**Why?" **Ricky asked.

"**Oh, you're just such a cute family," **the woman responded brightly. **"Is that your wife?" **She asked, making a slight head gesture towards the direction Amy went.

"**Just mind your own business all right?" **Ricky said tartly, sending the older woman away. Ricky noticed Amy standing just short of the corner, glaring at him. _'Great.' _He thought to himself.

Finally, after what felt like hours of waiting—and what probably was at least a few hours—the doctor was ready to examine John. **"Well, there's no ear infection," **the resident said after checking both of John's ears.

"**But he's holding his ears and saying ow AND he has a fever," **Amy responded, now mad at the resident as well.

He doesn't have a fever, Amy. **He only had a fever when you took his temperature. Maybe you didn't read it right." **Ricky suggested to Amy.

"**I read it right: I know how to take his temperature." **Amy responded tartly to Ricky.

"**OW!" ** John interjected again.

"**See I told you!" **Amy turned towards the resident.

"**He doesn't have an ear infection!" **Ricky said, now exasperated at Amy. The resident, who picked up that this problem with John had caused an argument between the two parents, suggested that maybe it wasn't a problem with John's ear, but more a problem with how much the two of them were arguing with one another. Ricky and Amy smiled meekly to one another, and the young family went home.

After putting John to bed, the two continued to talk. "The doctor had no right to say that! And we weren't fighting very much!" Amy said quietly, and Ricky couldn't help but chuckle a little. "What?"

"Amy, we were doing a little bit more than 'not fighting very much'" Ricky said with a smile, and Amy began to smile as well.

"I guess you are right. Look, I'm sorry about the completely freaking out. It's just that last time John got sick my mom was there to give him everything he needed, and when he didn't seem to be feeling very well, I just got worried that it would be a worse case scenario. It was sort of stupid. I'm sorry," Amy said.

"Amy, it's fine. Although I would have rather not spent almost three hours at the hospital," Amy giggled, "it was a 'learning experience' of sorts. So in the hope that the next time John gets sick, or gets tired of hearing us argue, we will be able to handle it better."

"And we did get better at handling John being sick," Ricky said.

"And we also learned that we couldn't have full blown arguments every time we don't agree on something," Amy piped in. "So maybe that one night spent at the emergency room wasn't for nothing like we always have said it was." Amy said, smiling at Ricky.

**A/N:** Ok, I'm very sorry that this chapter is so bad. And maybe all the people that will read this chapter won't think it's that bad, but I really did not like it. So, I'm truly sorry if you find this chapter bad as well.

Also, I'm not entirely sure why I picked this episode anyway, I really don't like it. I mean it's highly illogical (this is the start of a (somewhat) long rant about this episode): 1. Children are not still teething at the age of two; 2. A temperature of almost one hundred degrees for someone under the age of two actually **is **pretty high; 3. I had ear infections a lot as a kid, and I never went to the hospital. You give the kid some Motrin/Tylenol (whatever floats your boat), but something that will put them to sleep, and they feel fine in the morning; and 4. (The most illogical of them all) Residents are not that rude to their patients! In the real world, he would have told them that John doesn't have an ear infection and be done with it. But, I guess TV shows are not real life.

Also, I still want prompts and I still would love Love LOVE reviews!


	5. 2012

2012

**A/N: **This chapter is from the point of view of Ben. That's all I really have to say. Enjoy!

"And now, our first 'guest speaker' if you will, is Ben Boykewich, a close family friend," Ricky said as a polite applause sounded through the lawn.

"Um, hi everyone. Most of the Underwood family knows me as Uncle Ben, and I love being called Uncle Ben, but I didn't always have that title. As Ricky and Amy said before, Amy and I used to date. Then, after we had one of our breakups, I made a lot of stupid mistakes. And because of my stupid mistakes, Ricky and Amy decided to try going out. And mostly from there, the rest is history. But, I'm not really up here to talk about me or Ricky and Amy; I'm here to talk about John. So John, I'm not sure if you know this, but I think of myself as being the reason you and your family moved out here to New England/New York Area—yes, you can thank me later—in the first place…"

Ben believed it to be nature taking its revenge for him drinking all that beer last night that he saw them. And not just any them, but a certain Ricky and Amy "them". _Why is Amy even coming to school at 11:15 anyway? That doesn't seem in her character—she's too sweet and nice. Or she was too nice before Ricky came and did…well we all know what HE did. And shouldn't HE be at his own school anyway? Being super smart of whatever…_

Anyone, and everyone, could tell Ben was at a bit of a loss in his life: he wasn't focusing very well in school, he didn't have much of a social life, and Bunny was constantly making him do remedial jobs so that he could learn 'what would happen if you weren't my boss' son and you showed up to work hungover'. And since his baby girl had died a little over a year ago, and he split from Adrian (his ex-wife for God's sake) a little less than a year ago, no one could really blame him. _But then, perfect little Amy and perfect little Ricky have to come along and be so damn happy all the time and it drives me up a wall. I mean, even though he goes to college the two of them are still happy together. _Just as Ben began to think about how the two of them used to be people he enjoyed to hang out with—well, he enjoyed hanging out with Amy—he realized that the two of them were not being their usual happy selves. In fact, they seemed to be arguing. Ben, being the curious Grant High student that he was, began to listen in.

"Amy, you got into a good school in New York! We both wanted to go to New York and now we have a chance to!" Ricky said in a quiet tone.

"But I don't want to have to leave my family. I mean, I know most people are dying to grow up and move away for college, but I've already done that! I mean, I'm engaged, I live with my boyfriend, and I have a baby for God's sake! And my parents have been helpful, and I just don't know if we could really live across the country from them." Amy responded. _She seems sad about this. Does she even want to go to New York? I thought they both liked it here._

"But they could come and visit. Or we can visit them? Look, I don't want you to worry about this anymore right now; it's just something to think about. And I've been talking to some people in the administrative office who deal with transfers and stuff, and I've even applied to a couple of places." Amy looked a bit shocked at this confession. And she should be, considering that she thought that only the counselor knew until this morning that she had even applied to a college in New York.

"Wait," Amy asked, "how did you know that I was applying to this place in the first place? I mean, I know I had talked about it once or twice, but—wait, did you tell the counselor that I had wanted to apply there and that's why she told me to apply there?" Ricky smiled and nodded meekly and Amy gave him a bit of a glare. "Why? Actually, don't answer that question right now, I have to get to my next class, free period is almost over." Amy said. The two said a quick goodbye, exchanged 'I love yous' and went on there way. _So Amy actually wants to go to New York. And then, if Ricky goes with her, maybe my dad will stop treating me like a baby because Ricky won't be around anymore. I should just to make sure that they go to New York. Hey, maybe this could actually be a good plan._

Later, after school had ended and worked had begun; Ben continued to think over his plan. _Ricky is coming in late today because he has some meeting with some one in Management, so maybe I can just spring the idea on him when he gets here. Yea, the element of surprise. _So, as decided by Ben's plan, when Ricky walked through the door, Ben sprang the idea on him. "Hi Ricky. How have you been?" Ben said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Um, fine I guess. Listen, can you tell Bunny that I'm not actually going to be at work for the rest of the day? I just came to stop by really quickly and tell her, but I can't seem to find her. So, next time you see her, can you tell her that John has a doctor's appointment and Amy can't take him to it? Thanks Ben, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow," and he was gone. _Well that whole plan went well. _

"Um Ben? As much as you think we need the back-ground for the main part of the story, we don't actually. So can you sort of just skip to the juicy part?" Ricky asked, smirking.

"You just want to get to the next story because you like it, don't you?" Amy asked, smirking right back. _You know, I'm surprised that no one really noticed this type of arguing in high school: I mean, they argue ALL THE TIME now (but it's mostly just a constant stream of foreplay) and they used to argue ALL THE TIME back then. Maybe they did have THOSE kinds of feelings for each other all along. _

"But I'm sure John is very interested in this part of the story!" Ben said looking at John, who smiled fakely. "Ok fine. I'll get on with it."

Later that evening—after Ben had collected some beer from a store where they knew he that he used a fake I.D., but didn't really seem to care—Ben was starting to get drunk. And when he got drunk he started to think about all his previous girlfriends. Ok, maybe it was only three different girls; but each had had significance. First, he thought of the most recent: Dylan. Dylan was a brief summer romance that actually made him feel like a teenager again; not some thirty-five year old stuck in a teenager's body (with teenage hormones included). Then there was Adrian, who Ben really thought more of as an affair then anything else. He had cheated on Amy with Adrian to begin with, and that's what started this whole entire big thing. Then, of course, he thought about Amy. His first love. They say that no one can really forget their first love, and Ben agreed completely with that statement.

"Hey, that's Mom you are talking about! And last I checked, she was married to Dad. And last I checked," _God, Amy and Ricky were right: that really is her absolute favorite thing to say, _"Dad could still 'take you down with his moves' as he puts it," Emily finished proudly, not fully understanding the context of what she had said. Ben heard a muffled chortle from John's parent's direction, and glimpsed yet another moment shared by Ricky and Amy.

"Well, I don't feel THAT way anymore Em," Ben started, "it's just that I liked your mom for a long time after we broke up. Now can I get back to the story?"

And he missed her. Even though she was pregnant while they were dating, she was innocent. And she was a goody-goody. Not that he minded. He did remember that he always had to remind himself that she was pregnant; it just seemed so out of her character. _God, why did I let her go again? You slept with Adrian, right. _Now that Ben had had a few drinks, he was fully starting to "clear" his mind. _Maybe I should go see her. I mean, I saw her today at school, but it didn't really count. Maybe I should go see her and talk to her. Yea, I think I'm going to go do that. _

And so off he went. Since he worked in the butcher shop—and his dad owned the whole company—he had a key into the building. After fiddling with the lock for a little (he was drunk after all), he finally got it to open. Stumbling into the building, he headed for the stairs. Taking them by two, on average, he made it to the door and knocked: loudly. "May I help—OMG BEN! Are you ok? Here come in! Ricky, we have a slight problem…" Amy said, sounding frightened. _Why does she have to bring Ricky into the mix? He's just going to make the conversation difficult._

"Ames, I was just reading the good—Oh, I see—here, have him sit on the couch. Ben, are you ok? You don't look to good. In fact, you will want to keep your eyes open for as long as possible. Amy, I'm going to get him cold water, can you make sure he stays awake?" Amy nodded. _Why do they two of them sound so freaked out? I'm a little tired, maybe if I just close my eyes for a little while…_and he was gone.

Although he wasn't in a state of consciousness, he remembered having some sort of weird dream. It involved Ricky and Amy, who seemed to be in a lot of his dreams lately. Although he would never have been able to tell anyway what they had said once he came back to consciousness, he knew exactly what they were saying in his state of rest.

_"Amy, this is like the sixth time in the past two weeks that he's come to our apartment. I mean, I feel awful for him, and Leo wants me to look out for him, because he's really worried, but I just can't deal with this anymore."_

_ "I know, I understand. I mean, we have been talking about the two of us going to college in New York, and maybe this is just—I don't know. A sign? I may sound like I'm completely changing my whole view on this, but maybe New York could be good for us. I mean, it would take a lot of getting used to, but I think we could do it. The three of us. We've made it through some crazy times together. And this would just be another adventure, I guess."_

"_You know, I was talking to Leo this afternoon," _Ricky started, before Amy interrupted him.

"_You mean your meeting with management?" Ricky nodded. "Oh. Continue."_

"_And he was thinking of expanding the company anyway. And he was thinking that I could work in management in the New York branch he's opening up. And he told me that, well, he was sort of just opening it for me. Well, for us. So we could go out there and have at least one job already." _Amy looked shocked, as anybody would be. I mean, for a man of a big business company to open a branch just for your small family? It was the greatest gift anyone could offer.

"_OMG, Ricky that's amazing! That's…I don't even know where to begin! Well then I'll go talking to guidance counselor tomorrow! I can't believe it! WE ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO GO TO NEW YORK!" _Ben heard a silence after this; but, because of his state of mind, did not think of it for what it actually was.

After when Ben woke up the next morning on top of a pile of blankets and pillows in the hallway, completely oblivious to what had happened in the last 18 hours (since about four the previous afternoon), he returned into the apartment, summoned by the smells of breakfast. "Good morning Ben!" Ricky said in a genuinely happy, yet _very loud,_ voice. _Why is he so happy? I, for some reason, was outside his apartment, and by the smells of it, I passed out here last night. _"I called your dad this morning, told him you came to our place again. I also told him our other big news, but we'll tell you that later. Why don't you sit down with John," who gazed up at Ben with a smile on his face, "and eat some breakfast? You must be hungry."

"And so began the friendship of Ben and Ricky," Ben concluded.

"Thank you Ben for that, most interesting, part of the story," Ricky said. "I would also like to say that this was the first time that John and Ben really started to get along and now, as most of you can tell, John and his siblings admire their 'Uncle Ben' deeply. This also is the first time, but definitely not the last, that Amy and I felt more like Ben's parents then his friends. I mean, we fed him breakfast!"

"But, anyway, this story was definitely important to tell and thank you Ben for volunteering to go first. And I know that this wasn't a story that showed your brightest moment, but it was an important moment in our lives," and Ricky and Amy smiled yet again to each other.

**A/N: **Ok, so this one doesn't have as much John as it's supposed to, but you should get the point. And I'm sorry for all those Ben fans out there, and I usually love Ben (I actually love the guys on the show. And that's it.), but he's been acting really stupidly lately (but it's the slightest bit understandable) and so, in my world, that's been taken to a bit of an extreme (read Three Christmassers to understand this theory more—see what I did there? I promoted my own work for further reading! I feel so professional), I think it works. Anyway, comments and stories for ages 13 and 14 are still greatly appreciated!

Also, a sneak peak at Chapter 5: Amy and Ricky's first fight that John tells them to stop (And no, it's not going to be them fighting every other chapter, it's just a coincidence)


	6. 2013

2013

**A/N: **First off, I would like to say I'm super** super **sorry for not updating sooner! I have this weird thing where I like to sit down and write something all at once, and I just haven't had the time (or energy) to do that. But tonight, I am determined to do it. Also, I am definitely starting the next chapter tomorrow, and so you will (hopefully!) have two chapters up by the end of the weekend. Also, if you have any friends who like Secret Life fanfics, please (I implore you, actually) to ask them to read and review my story: it really means a lot to me. Also, thank you to **TeamRamy15 **and **Madison** for reviewing for every chapter, it means a whole lot to me. Also, thank you to everyone who has author alerted me or story altered me, but please take a minute to review. Even if you just say "good!" or something, it will make my day (no joke). Thanks! Now, on to the story.

IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: It contains a small amount (a **very **small amount) of cursing. If you don't like cursing, pretend I (or Ricky I guess) didn't say it.

"And now we are back to yet another story told by Amy and me," Ricky began. "Besides the fact that this was the biggest fight Amy and I have ever had—I would say including all the time before John was born-be— and we were this," Ricky made a small gesture with his hands, "close to splitting up—this was also the first moment that we realized that John was way, WAY smarter than the two of us will ever become," Ricky smiled. This was statement was even true during John's high school years: not only had John **not** gotten a girl pregnant, or gotten into alcohol or drugs, he was the Valedictorian of his class.

"Hey Buddy, how was school?" Ricky asked distractedly on the walk back to their New York apartment from John's preschool.

"Wasn't Mommy gonna pick me up today? I thought you had school," John asked curiously.

"Oh—Amy? Yea, she was…busy," Ricky responded vaguely. "Which reminds me, you are going to spend some time with at Kennish's house today for a little. Daddy has some…stuff he has to do."

John groaned, "But Daddy, I don't want to play House with Mina and Adam. We play every single day. I don't like house. And they make me eat chicken, I don't like chicken," John started.

"Look John, I know that you don't like chicken, and that you don't like playing house with Mina—as you've told me a million fucking times—but you have to go, OK?" Ricky instantly regretted what he just said. _Why did I just say that to him? Amy is going to have a fit—but hey, it's not like she's not having a fit already. I mean, we aren't even living in the same place anymore; not since she moved out. Damn it, that reminds me: I have to figure out how to tell John that Amy isn't coming back. God, why couldn't we have just worked this out?_

As the two entered their apartment building, Ricky could see that John was desperately trying to hold back tears. "Hey buddy, don't cry. Daddy didn't mean those things. Daddy's just under a lot of stress right now, and I know you don't want to go, but Daddy has to go talk to Mommy," John noted that this was the first time his dad had used the name Mommy when referring to Amy in about a week, "and she is just not his favorite person right now. And school is stressful, and life is just difficult…and I know that I am making you do a lot, but going to play with Mina and Adam is really helpful for Daddy. So will you do that please? For Daddy?" Ricky was practically begging, and with a cuddly hug and a friendly wave to the building's front desk manager—Ms. Hilladay—John felt a bit better.

Being only four, John really only understood a few things in this big mess: that both Mommy and Daddy were mad about a baby (John usually thought they were referring to one of Mina's baby dolls, but that was not the case), that Mommy was no longer able to tuck him in at night, and that Daddy couldn't sleep very well at night; but, this didn't mean that he did not understand that things were not the way they were supposed to be.

Later that evening, after Ricky had thanked Mr. and Mrs. Kennish profusely for letting John stay over at their apartment next door, he headed out to where Amy was staying. Amy had been living with a friend, Sara, whom she had met during freshman orientation, who, as chance would have it, also was a teenage mother. Naturally, the two bonded almost instantly, and when Amy found out that she was pregnant again, the two became closer than ever. _She was the one that talked Amy into it anyway. So I guess that this is a win-win situation: if Amy is there, I will talk to her; if she's not, I will talk to Sara. _

Although Ricky did not want to talk to Amy just as much as she did not want to talk to him, he knew it was inevitable. _It's for John: he needs his mom. I'm doing this for John. _And so, when he saw her walking towards the apartment, he called out to her.

"Amy!" He thought he heard a 'Oh, dear God' but he couldn't be sure.

What do you want?" _That same tone of voice. The same one she had THAT night._

_(_**Flashback**)

"_Amy, I don't understand: you got rid of it? Just like that? Without even asking me what I thought?" Ricky asked, just on the brink of being furious._

" _I didn't think you would think it was that big of a deal. I mean, it's my body," Amy started._

"_BUT IT'S OUR BABY! Well, it was," Ricky said coldly._

"_Well, that doesn't mean that you get to decide. I get to do what I want to do! And you know what! IF I CAN'T EVEN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS, WHY SHOULD I EVEN BE WITH YOU? I COULD BE FREE! AND NOT HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANY OF THIS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" And with that, Amy went to the bedroom, packed in what Ricky thought was record speed—Ricky later found out, Amy had been packed for days—and left. _She's…gone.

"John, are you ok bud?" Ricky asked, noticing that his son looked the slightest bit distraught.

"It's just…I remember it all so clearly. That's one of my first memories: I remember waking up that night and the two of you were arguing. And I just heard the whole thing. I mean, I remember how this story ends, but sometimes I just wish that I had told you guys I was there that first night, before you left Mom," John answered, looking towards his mother. Amy nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I thought I might have heard you, and so I went to check on you, but you were—or at least I thought you were—asleep." Amy said sincerely, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, the two of you never had a fight that big ever again, and I'm thankful for that," John returned.

"I need to talk to you. And no, not later, not never, NOW," Ricky said, somewhat forcefully.

"What is there to talk about? You and me, it's over. That's it," Amy said, with a strong hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I know that—I hope it's wrong, but I still know it. I'm actually here to talk to you about John. You know, our SON," Ricky strongly enforced the last word. _I would never have thought that __**I **__would be the one saying that someday. _"He needs his mother: he's been asking for you all week long. Asking about when you can tuck him in, or whether you can pick him up, or when he can have something other than awful chicken and pasta with no sauce for dinner, and he just needs you. He needs you. And maybe this isn't the best time to say this, but I need you too Amy. I miss you. I don't regret what I said, but I miss you. And I love you. And John loves you. Just remember that. And when you feel like coming back to your reality, just let us know," and with that, Ricky turned to leave.

_I can't believe he said all that! I'm John's MOTHER! I know what's best for him! Well maybe…maybe I should go see John. I mean, I am his mother. And I love him. And I should tell him the truth about the baby; I should have told him right from the beginning. I guess I was just scared. And upset. And we were both so overworked. And John is—or was—in such a clingy faze. And life is just…complicated. _"Ricky, wait!" Ricky turned slowly, and Amy rushed over to him. "I'm sorry for how **stupid **I've been. I love…John and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Good," he said quickly, starting to continue to walk away. _Well I…_

"I didn't get an abortion." He turned.

"What?" an exasperated tone.

"I miscarried. I…I lost the baby. I wasn't going to have an abortion without talking to you about it, but I was just scared and—we can't have another baby right now Ricky! It just…the timing doesn't work out! So when it happened… and we were both working so hard, and John is at such a…tender age and I just…I don't want to break up but it was all such awful timing and I love you and I miss you and…I'm sorry and," Amy began to cry.

At first, Ricky was speechless. He wanted to yell at her for lying to him and yell at her for not talking to her about it, and he wanted to just be angry in general. But, as Ricky saw a tear fall down Amy's face, he decided that that wasn't the best way to handle the situation. "Hey…HEY, it's ok. I've got you, you're ok. This was just a rough spot: hey, we'll get past it. Oh, Ames, I love you too. And I'm sorry." Words of nothing continued to be spoken into Amy's hair as the pair just stood there, hugging.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Emily said in her ten year old way. Amy and Ricky smiled at one another.

"Yea Em, it was sweet. Our parents are sweet, _sweet_ people, get used to it," John said sarcastically, but with a smile on his lips. A small snort was also heard from a young woman sitting at the family and close friends table; this made John's smile only grow.

"David, can you go get the door?" Emily Kennish asked her husband from the kitchen.

"Sure hun. Hel…oh Em, it's Amy and Ricky. Come in you two. John's asleep on an air mattress and some blankets in the kids' room. So I would assume with the handholding and smiles that you two finally worked things out?" David Kennish asked the two as the three walked towards the kitchen table. Emily gave both a quick hug before the two couples sat down at the Kennish's kitchen table.

"So has everything worked out? I mean, are you moving back in to 6B? We miss our neighbors," Emily said sincerely.

"Yea, I'm moving back in. I guess all the stress of school plus—well, I'm sure Ricky told you about the _situation_— we just didn't know how to handle it all. So I guess we both just popped," Amy said. Right as Amy finished speaking; John came through the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"Mam and Pop* can I have—Daddy! Mommy!" John squealed in delight and ran into his mother's arms. "I misseded** you so super much! Daddy was so sad without you and we didn't have sphagheti," a questioning tone of voice, "with sauce and I was sad and Daddy misseded you and I misseded you and—I love you!" John poured affectionate words on his mother and although all four adults have been known to correct him on his grammar, none had the heart to do it.

"Oh, I missed you too baby. So much. I won't leave again I promise. I love you, so, so so much." Amy responded as Ricky made similar comments.

"I don't want you and Daddy to fight ever again. I love you too much," John said in ways that only a four-year-old would be able to properly convey. Amy and Ricky were both taken aback, but they nodded and continued to loving words. Eventually, after some stealthy blanket and toy pick ups, the small family headed out the door.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this these past couple of days. I mean, with me being out and even if I wasn't, he just loves your family," Ricky started, but was stopped by David.

"We know Ricky. Look, one day, maybe you'll return the favor, though I do hope not for the same reasons."

"Another reason this story is important," Ricky said, "is that this is the first time that we were probably inducted into the Kennish family. And, not to get off track, but it's been wonderful getting to know them. After all, Emily Kennish is Emily Underwood's namesake and Godmother. Also, Mina has **always **been more than happy to babysit, and Ella is Emily's best friend…and I think there is one other important connection to the Kennish family, but I can't remember what," Ricky smiled as John began to turn a beet-like red. "Ames, do YOU remember why Mina Kennish is always at our house?" But Amy just laughed in response as John began to turn an even darker shade of red. "Well, I guess **that **will just have to be another story."

**A/N: **First thing: Please feel more than free to guess (if it is not apparent already) at why the Mila Kennish is always at their house, via a review! Also, you can review any other parts of the story as well. Also, Sara and the Kennish family well each come in at least one chapter (which is two chapters away and may involve some bells [any takers for guessers on THAT one? :D]), but most likely two or three. So review! And also, sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the last one, the next one will be longer (and will be updated sooner!) I promise (well, I'm hoping…)

*Because John is only four and these are really close family friends, I just decided that John and Mina would call each other's parents Mam and Pop

**Misseded is the same as missed, it's just a more four-year-old way of saying it


	7. 2014

2014

**A/N: **Nothing really to say here, so enjoy the story!

"And after that sad, yet important story, we come to another important story," Amy began.

"But, this one is a bit more…amusing," Ricky finished.

As soon as Ricky heard movement from the other room, he inwardly groaned. _Great. Let the festivities begin. And it's probably not even 6:30 yet._ And, as life would have it, the clock showed it to be 6:26. Ricky moved closer to Amy, pulling the blanket up closer to her head, hoping that she would be able to continue to sleep while he gave John breakfast. But (Ricky expected no different) _that _plan did not go "according to plan."

"MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP! It's time to go to school! We have to get ready for SCHOOL!" John screamed, somehow (as only a five year old could) managing to jolt both of his parents awake at the same time. Satisfied that they were awake, John quickly left the room to pack his backpack for the five hundredth time.

"Were you this excited to go to the first day of Kindergarten?" Amy asked gruffly, since her voice was rough from sleep.

"Well, for me, it meant that I was able to have two nice meals and eight to ten hours away from my parents; so, yes, I was very excited to be going to Kindergarten. And you? Oh, and by the way: Good morning. How are you?" Ricky said smiling.

"Abusive parents, right. What time is it anyway? Oh, and good morning to you too. Also, I have a class at 8:45, so would I be able to shower and you could get him some breakfast? Then we can all walk to school together—we are 'carpooling' with the Kennish family to school—and then we can go our separate ways from there? How does that sound?" Amy asked, already getting up and heading towards the shower.

Ricky sat up, "I love you Amy."

"Woah, a blast from the past! I love you too, by the way. And I'm talking your minimal response as a 'of course Amy, you can do anything you want because you are the greatest person ever' and so I'm showering," a somewhat loud crash was heard from the kitchen and Amy slightly winced. "And will you go help him get some breakfast before he hurts himself? Thank you!" _God, why am I marrying this girl? Oh right, because she's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. _Another crash was heard from the kitchen. _And he is a close second. What is he even doing anyway? _

"Ricky!" a yell could be heard over the water from the shower, "I thought I asked you to go help him!" _And off I go._

After a battle with the blankets on their bed, Ricky headed towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, Ricky found John and what looked like a Science Fair volcano made of cereal on the table. "Hey bud, what are you doing?" Ricky asked, already concerned for the well being of everyone this morning. "It looks like you could use a little help. Why didn't you come get me?" Ricky asked, grabbing a kitchen towel from the counter as he and John started to clean up the milk and cereal mess.

"I was trying to make breakfast for you and Mommy, but I couldn't get the bowls down." John looked like he was close to tears. _That would explain the cereal in the glasses. And the broken bowls on the floor. _

"Hey buddy, it's ok. Here come 'mere. There you go. All better?" Ricky asked, hugging John tightly, "now since we have so much time 'till you have to get to school, why don't we make muffins or something? We could even bring them over the to school with Mina's family when we go them today!"

John's face lit up instantly at the thought of his friend, "you mean Mina's coming to school too!" _The joys of having a five year old: they completely destroy your kitchen, and then they forget that their best friend is going to school with them, even though the two of them have been talking about it for weeks. Months, maybe!_

"Yea buddy, Mina's going to school," Ricky said, laughing a little.

Later, after the cereal explosion was cleaned up and muffins were in the oven, Amy walked through the hallway into the kitchen. "So what had happened?" Amy asked, kissing Ricky lightly and saying good morning to John. _God even with wet hair and t-shirt she still looks gorgeous. And the ring makes it even better._

_God, why didn't he put on a shirt this morning before he left our bedroom? This could cause…problems. _"Well, John wanted to make breakfast, but he needed just the slightest bit of help," Ricky said, obviously exaggerating the slight part, "and since I thought that blueberry muffins were just a little bit of better 'First Day of School' breakfast, I 'helped' John make some," Ricky responded.

"I'm sure they will be yummy, but," Amy said, her voice dropping as she barely whispered in his ear, "not as yummy as you look right now," she said, taking an unnoticeable (to some—yet **very **noticeable to others) nibble at his ear. Ricky growled in response before they two of them resumed their morning duties. Ricky, as he was the early morning shift, went off to take his shower and get dressed, while Amy helped John set the breakfast table and make sure he had everything in his backpack in the kitchen.

"Ricky! I can't believe you just told everyone I said that!" Amy yelled, completely embarrassed as John laughed loudly at his mother's choice of words.

"I always wondered why the two of you were so—'into each other'—on that first day of school," Mina remarked as she laughed along with John and most of the other guests.

"What? You have **plenty **of embarrassing stories to tell against me—and you use them to your advantage, I might add—but when I got the chance to tell an embarrassing story about you, I get punished for it?" Ricky smirked and tried to stifle a laugh.

"Urr…This is not funny!" Amy squealed.

"It kind of is, Ames. I mean, John was what? Like a foot away from you?" George asked, trying, and failing, to stifle a laugh as well.

"Well then, we just won't get to the good part of the story then," Amy pouted.

"Oh, come on Mom! I want to hear the good part!" John said, knowing that **this **would be good.

"So what else are you doing today? I know you have a couple classes, but what else do you have to do?" Ricky asked Amy as he cleared the plates from the table and began to wash them as John played in his room.

"Well, I'm meeting with John's elementary school to see if they still need the assistant teacher, because I'm planning on taking an independent studies type thing this term, then I'm supposed to call Ashley and my parents, and then I might be meeting with some people for lunch…just things like that. Why do you ask? Because I could try to move some things around," Amy smirked.

"Well…um…I wouldn't mind that—at all—but I was just wondering if you would want to have lunch or something, reminisce about how our son is now in Kindergarten, that kind of thing. Oh, and there is a 'your child is now in school' meeting that Emily is dragging Dave too, and he wanted me to come. Do you want to come?" Ricky asked hopefully.

"To the meeting? No, not really. But I may take you up on the offer for lunch: I'll call you at some point."

"It's a date then," Ricky spoke as he smiled. "Oh, and you never told me if you were excited to go to kindergarten…"

"Oh…well," Amy started.

"Mommy! Daddy! WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL! WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" John yelled to his parents.

"Baby, it's only 7:25. Let Mommy have a little bit more coffee, and let me pack up my stuff, and then we can all go. Sound like a plan?" Amy asked, hoping that she would get at least twenty more minutes of a less-stress morning. _I'm sure Mina is probably still asleep. And so is the rest of the Kennish family. What did we do to get the child that is so excited for school again?_

But, not truly surprisingly, Mina was not asleep. In fact, not even five minutes later, the Kennish family (or maybe just Mina) banged on the door to the family's apartment. "Coming, coming! OH, Hi Kennishs, come on in! Do you guys want some muffins? John and I made them this morning. Speaking of which, Mina why don't you go find John in his room?" Ricky asked, hoping that Mina wasn't as persistent with going to school at this time of day as John was.

But, not to anyone's surprise, Mina was just as, if not more, excited than John was: "Pop, we have to get to school soon! Or else we're gonna be late!"

"Baby, what did we say about school? It doesn't start for almost half an hour and it takes ten minutes to walk down there. We can leave in, maybe, five or ten minutes," David said to his daughter before she and her little brother went to play with John. "God, she woke us up at 6:15 this morning. Fully dressed. Backpack packed. I already can't wait for middle school when they will be begging us not to have to go to school. This is almost torture."

"It's better than them just sitting at home doing nothing. At least now they have something to do for eight hours," Amy said as she walked into the kitchen area. "And I definitely am not ready for them to be in middle school. I feel like I was just in middle school myself—Oh wait, I was in middle school only," Amy stopped to count on her fingers, "six years ago. God, has it really been that long?" Amy sounded genuinely surprised, but then started to laugh along with the three other adults.

After about a minute or two of small talk, Mina and John ran into the room, with Adam trying desperately to keep up behind them, "Mommy! Daddy! Mam! Pop! WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW! IT'S BEEN TEN MINUTES!" Mina and John said in unison.

_Kids have such an interesting sense of time. And of timing, for that matter. _"Buds, it's only been two minutes, but fine. If you really, **really **want to go right now, we can go," Ricky said, grabbing a couple of last minute items and a muffin to go. "But we have to walk slowly and carefully down the street. Ok?" Both children nodded, and the party of seven headed out the door.

Even if you were on the top floor on their apartment building, you would still be able to hear Mina and John on the ground floor. The two young children barreled through the foyer of the building, gave Ms. Hilladay a brief 'good morning' and 'we are going to school!' before continuing to run around the lobby. But, as all four parents had taught them, the two stopped right in front of the door and waited for their respective parents to show up. Once the group reassembled, John and Mina took each other's hands—as well as their fathers' hands—and headed out the door. Finally, after a long walk of pulls and squeals of laughter, the group arrived at the school.

"Well, this is your stop. Have a fun day!" Dave Kennish remarked, pretending to head to the nearest subway station.

"Daddy! You have to walk me in! And I will have to say goodbye to you!" Mina reminded him, causing him to make a 'how could I forget?' type of face.

"Oh, no," Amy mumbled (somewhat) to herself.

"What Ames, did you forget something? I could go get it for you. After we drop the buds off I have to go back to the apartment anyway." Ricky asked, worried that he had forgotten something important today as well.

"No, it's just…never mind. I'm sure it will be fine," Amy smiled fakely.

After about fifteen minutes of walking the premise of the elementary school, the adults decided that they were lost. "I swear, it didn't take us this long to find the classroom yesterday," Emily Kennish remarked.

"Well that was because there were a million people helping up find our way to the classroom. That was the day **before **the first day of school anyway; it's always completely calm. The **actual** first day of school is always complete chaos. That's just sort of a fact of life," Ricky returned. As the continued to walk towards the classroom Amy was beginning to look more and more nervous: "Ames, are you sure you are O.K? I can go home and get something for you if you would like. Oh, and by the way, you never answered my question about your kindergarten experience. What was it like?"

"Uh, it was fine. Actually, no it wasn't," Amy said, pulling Ricky aside. "You can go with the Kennishs John, Mommy and Daddy will be right there. Yes John, we will be right there. Oh God, it is coming true."

"What's coming true? Is there some sort of curse on the Jeurgens family going to Kindergarten or something?" Ricky asked, slightly amused.

"NO! It's just that…well, on my first day of Kindergarten…I was really nervous. And scared. Like **really **scared. I cried for almost an hour after my mom left. And I had been to preschool before! But the whole, staying for a whole day, and there were kids that were twice my size…it just scared me! And, well, I had been really excited the whole morning leading up going to school, but once I was actually there—I just got so nervous. And I just really don't want John to feel that way," Amy said, turning a beet red.

"Ames, I'm sure John will be just fine. So is that why you kept avoiding the question? Because this is yet another embarrassing story about you?" Ricky asked, now fully starting to laugh.

"Stop it! It wasn't that funny! Ok, maybe it was," Amy began to laugh as well.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on! I want you to meet my teacher and see all the toys he has in his room! Come on!" John exclaimed, pulling both his parents toward the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Dunfield, but you can call me Andy. And you must be Amy Jeurgens and you must be Ricky Underwood: John's parents? It's very nice to actually meet you in person, since you were not able to make it yesterday. John seems like a really sweet kid; I'm sure we will have a lot of fun this year. So, you are welcome to stick around, but if you are worried about mushy moments, you may want to just leave quietly now. Don't worry, I'll take good care of John," Mr. Dunfield concluded, putting a stopper on all of their collective worries.

Not even an hour later, shortly after Amy and Ricky had gone back to the apartment and had a 'proper' goodbye, Amy got a call from John's elementary school. "Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Ms. Jeurgens, John's mother?" A secretary from the school asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"We have a bit of an issue. It appears that John may have broken something in his arm. Would you be able to come pick him up and take him to the hospital? We have called the Children's Hospital nearby, and they agreed to set his arm as quickly as they can. He may even be able to make it back for the afternoon!" The secretary said in an almost relieved tone.

"Oh. Yea, of course I can come get him." _After all that worrying, and all he does is break his arm. Wow._

"And that would be the story of the first time John broke his arm," Amy concluded. "I was so shocked when they told me that John broken his arm. I mean, of all the worries a parent has on the first day of school, usually your child breaking their arm is not one of them."

"I remember that! Our Kindergarten class was so worried when John fell down and he started to cry. And it seemed like the whole class sat in the Nurse's office with him," Tony, a boy who had been one of John's best friend from Kindergarten said.

"Yea, and Mina was worried sick that her 'Mam' and 'Pop' would be mad at her for not taking care of her friend. It wasn't until I was about thirteen when I realized that Mina's 'Mam' and 'Pop' were you guys, not her mom and dad," Matthew remarked, gesturing towards Ricky and Amy.

"Well hey, I was the only one who knew him at the time! It was my duty to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble!" Mina said, defending herself.

"Mi, it's ok. No one blames you for already being madly in love with John at the tender age of five. I mean, who wasn't?" Tony added. Mina looked at John for help, but John continued to laugh at his incredibly amusing, yet amazing, friends.

"I knew that it would be better for John if he went to school with Mina intown," Ricky whispered in Amy's ear, bringing her back to reality.

"Yea, I guess you were right." Amy smiled.

**A/N: **And done! Wow! That was a longer one. Please review! And I have a review topic: Who is so (so _so _**so **SO) ready for Secret Life to come back on! So, if you're excited and ready—and don't you dare try to deny you're not—you should review about how ready you are! Yea, that's about it.

Oh and also two things: 1. In case you did not notice, the "blast from the past" was from episode 4x06 (Don't Go in There!), and I just love that scene, so I thought I would throw that in there; 2. I love (love LOVE) the idea of a male Kindergarten teacher. I want to marry one someday (or I want to marry Darren Criss, I haven't decided yet); and 3. I didn't really have a three I just wanted you to review so review! Please!


	8. 2015

2015

**A/N: **This is what you have all been waiting for (actually, there are better chapters yet to come, but whatever)…the wedding! {Insert Applause here} Yes, I know that you all have been waiting for this moment for a long time, so let's get on with the show! And that concludes all I had to say.

"On July 22nd 2008, I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Upon seeing her, I thought to myself 'I could do her,'" Ricky started, smiling brightly. Applause could be heard from the friends Ricky and Amy had known for a while, so he decided to continue. "Little did I…sorry, wrong speech, wrong time. But, this part of the story **does **have something to do with the speech I was just starting."

Amy slowly opened her eyes. She reached for Ricky across the bed, but only found a cold, empty spot. Suddenly, she remembered. _I'm getting married today! I can't believe this! I'm actually getting married! _Amy rose up from bed quickly and headed towards the kitchen. "Happy Getting Married Day!" Amy's mom, sister and Sara, a close friend, yelled to Amy. Henry, Sara's fiancé, was cooking a delicious looking breakfast.

"Henry cooking breakfast was Ricky's idea. He said, and I quote, 'she deserves two of Henry's amazing meals today' and Henry and I just thought that was too cute, so here you go!" Sara began in her New York accent. Amy, still in a state of shock, sat down to a large plate of an assortment of biscuits, pancakes, muffins, eggs (cooked in at least three different ways), bacon, and a few other things. The shock on her face grew even more. _They cooked ALL OF THIS FOOD for me? I'm going to have to thank Ricky later…_"and the muffins are Ricky's—he makes the best muffins!—and we have the dress, and since the wedding is at four and we are getting your hair done at one, after lunch at eleven thirty, you can get dressed at about two thirty," Sara began.

"Sar, do Amy a favor. Please shut up," Henry laughed to himself as Sara hit him lightly.

"Where's John?" Amy said with food with her mouth.

"Ames, he's with the Kennish's. He should be stopping by for a little while, but then the men are doing something for the wedding. And your dad and I will take care of John for the ten days that the two of you will be gone, and we will take him to school, and we will make sure that he goes to bed at a reasonable hour, just so the Kennish's don't have to take care of him for the whole week and a half," Anne said. "And your dad is meeting us there, so he doesn't have to be here. And we should leave about three…"

"You can shut up too Mrs. Jeurgens," Henry said.

Amy laughed at Henry as she pushed the half-finished plate aside, "I'm going to go take a shower. What time is it anyway?"

"It's like 10:00, you slept in today Amy," Ashley said sarcastically.

"So we have plenty of time until we have our lunch date, but you should wear something nice." Sara spoke. Just then, the doorbell rang, "That must be John and Mina!" Sara rushed over to open the door for John and most of the Kennish family.

"Mommy! You are getting married today!" John squealed as he saw his mother.

"Hi baby! How was the sleepover with Mina?" Amy asked, excited to see her son.

"Oh it was good! We played games, and watched movies, and we talked about Tony who isn't very nice to Mina but I like him, but then Mam said that Tony probably likes Mina but then Mina didn't believe her and…"John started, but Mina cut him off.

"Yea, Mommy says that I like him too but I don't like him he is mean to me! And you are Pop are getting married today! I'm so excited! I never got to see Mommy and Daddy get married, but John get's to see you and Pop get married! It's not fair!" Mina finished. _I guess I would have to agree with Ricky, six year olds really do have trouble not talking!_

"Yea, I know it's unfair girlie, but why don't you and John go play in John's room and then we can all go off to lunch? Does that sound fun?" The pair both nodded.

"Hey, before you go, John's daddy made some muffins for the two of you. Here you go," Henry said, giving them both a strawberry muffin.

"I'm leaving to take my shower now!" Amy said to the distracted group, _Not that any of you should mind. It's my day, after all._

After finally managing to get the bathroom alone, Amy pulled out her phone. It didn't even ring twice before he answered.

"You rang?" Ricky asked.

"I just wanted to say…hey. God, I can't believe it: we're getting married today! It's so exciting!" Amy said, trying to speak quietly.

"I know we are. Look, I have somewhere I have to be and I know that you are in the bathroom, which means that you probably haven't showered yet so why don't you shower and I'll get ready and we can talk later. We will have **plenty **of time to talk—or do other things, that involve the two of us being together—if you'd rather," Amy could feel Ricky's smirk through the phone, something she loved.

"Those **other **things sound quiet enticing. I may have to go with that," Amy said seductively.

"And now I must go take a…uh, shower," Ricky said, stuttering. "I'll talk to you later. I'll be the one wearing the tux with the white tie in the front, by the way," Ricky smiled as he spoke.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you. I'll be wearing a pretty, white number, in case you didn't know," Amy smiled too.

As Amy finished her part of the story, she heard John and Mina laughing quietly. "Is something funny Mr. Underwood and Miss Kennish?" Amy asked.

"It's just that I remember hearing you and Pop talking and the two of us thought that you had maybe gone crazy or something. So we went to go ask my mom what you were doing, and nobody knew. So, after like five minutes of listening to you, John's grandma finally figured out that you were talking to Pop. We all felt a little silly after that," All the people who were in the apartment at the time began to laugh as well.

"Oh, yea. Well, I wanted to talk to him! It was pretty rare at that time that I didn't talk to him in the morning!" Amy said as she tried to defend herself. "And I didn't want to talk to him in front of all of you!"

After showers and last minute items, the group was off. Once the arrived to their destination, Amy was shocked to say the least. "We are eating at Milo's Café? Why exactly? I mean, I love Milo's, but it's not really appropriate for lunch on the day you are getting married?"

"No, **you **are eating at Milo's. The rest of us are going to go eat with the groomsmen, and drop off John and Henry," Sara said.

"What? I'm eating here by myself? Why?" Amy asked, very confused.

"Just go inside silly," Henry told her.

Amy walked inside, only to find Ricky sitting at a table with a burger on his plate, some chicken wings across from him, and some fries in the middle. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come in here," he smiled.

Amy sat down across from him, her smile beaming, "I thought that the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding. It's not traditional," Amy said, smirking at him.

"Well, we aren't the most traditional couple," he said, smirking right back. The two of them continued to talk about how they were getting married, about John, and about what the future would hold for them.

"Do you remember the first time we came here? If I remember correctly, we went to the bathroom to make out about ten times," Ricky laughed as he remembered the first time coming to this restaurant.

"Yea, that was when I came to visit you in New York right? And the rest of our track record at this place isn't so great either. In fact, it seems we almost always go to the bathroom together when we're here," Ricky added, continuing to laugh.

"Well, look at the time. It's almost 12:30 and my appointment is at 1. I guess I better be heading out. But, maybe we'll see each other again sometime? I'm going to a wedding today at four; maybe I will see you there. It's in Central Park," Amy smiled.

"What a coincidence! I have a wedding there too! Are you going for the bride or the groom?"

"Oh, the groom, definitely. He's hot." Ricky laughed loudly.

"But the bride is pretty gorgeous too. And I heard that the wedding will be a pretty big thing. I think the two of them will be really happy together," Ricky spoke softly.

"I'm sure they will. But I really have to go now! Bye! It was great seeing you!" Amy said, rushing off to her appointment.

"Oh it must have been so cute! I wish I could have been at the wedding! Why couldn't you have waited two more years until I was born to have the wedding?" Emily asked; she loved weddings. She had been the flower girl in a few of their friends from high school and college's weddings.

"Em, you probably would have still been born about two years after our wedding, no matter when we had it," Ricky laughed a little as he told his daughter this.

"But I wanted to be at your wedding! Johnny got to be there!" Emily said, beginning to pout.

"Em, how about this: although you weren't able to be at Mommy and Daddy's wedding, you can get a big role in John and Mina's wedding?" Amy asked, laughing.

"Mom!" John screamed, as he blushed a deep red.

"Are you ready to be in Mommy and Daddy's wedding John?" Ricky asked as the pulled up to the Central Park boathouse.

"Yes! Where is Mommy?" John asked and Dave Kennish laughed.

"Your Mommy isn't here yet bud, but she will be here in a little while. But first, we have to drop off your Daddy, and then we are going to pick up your Mommy. Sound good bud?" Dave Kennish told John.

"But why can't Daddy come with us to pick up Mommy? I don't get it," John asked again.

_God, I love this kid. So much._ "Bud, because that's how weddings work. You'll understand later. But right now, I have to get going and you have to go get Mommy! So come on let's go!" Ricky told John.

"Ok! Let's go!" John squealed. _And this is why I love six year olds in general. It's so easy to get them excited about something._

A little farther down 6th Avenue, Amy and her entourage were helping put on Amy's final touches. Amy had a simple A-line dress with flowery designs on the top, with her curly hair cascading down her back. Amy also wore her favorite pair of black heels, along with gold earrings that Ricky had gotten her for the wedding, and her grandmother's pearl necklace. Amy also wore a bracelet that Sara had let her borrow and a light-blue-and-red hair clip in her hair.

"Amy, you look absolutely stunning. Do you have all of the required items: something new, something old, something borrowed, and something blue?" Anne asked.

"Yes, I have everything I need. Now I just need my escort and we can be on our way. By the way," Amy said, turning towards Emily, Ashley, and Sara—who were all wearing the same red sweetheart dress—and Mina—who was wearing a princess like dress in the same color, "you all look so beautiful as well. This is so exciting! I'm actually getting married today!"

"Yea Ames, you are getting married today and yes, the dresses really are quite stunning. And, I might even be able to wear this dress again!" Emily Kennish said.

"Are we ready to go?" Dave Kennish asked as he walked through the door, followed by Adam Kennish; George, Robbie, and John (soon to be Underwood) Jeurgens.

"Mommy! You look so pretty!" John said, running over to hug his mother.

"Ames you look…beautiful. That dress really suits you. And Ricky…he's going to love it," George spoke as he started to tear up.

"Dad, please don't cry already! My makeup looks so nice and I don't want to cry yet and it's going to get messed up later, so let's not start now!" Amy said, running over to hug her dad. The two of them continued to share a moment before Anne, somewhat loudly, cleared her throat.

"Ok, we are already starting to be a little late, let's get a move on! Oh, John, Robbie and Adam you all look so cute! This was such a good idea Amy! But now we really have to go!" Anne said, motioning for the wedding party to head out the door.

"What idea was that Grandma?" John asked.

"Oh, I'm sure your mom and dad can tell you," Anne said, nodding towards the two of them.

(**Flashback**)

"_I just don't know what to do with all these kids! There are going to be so many at the wedding! I mean, I want John to be a bigger part then the ring bearer, but he can't really be a groomsman, can he? And what about Mina? She's John's best friend and she should be involved in the wedding, which means that we should involve Adam in the wedding. Plus we need to have Robbie in the wedding, he's my brother! That still seems so weird that I have a little brother who is 16 years younger than me. And then who else should be in the…"Amy was cut off by a kiss. _

"_Ames, it's really not as big of a deal as you are making it out to be. John can be a groomsman if we want him to be, and we both want him to be. How about this: John and Mina are honorary 'bridal party members' or whatever they are called, and Robbie and Adam are flower boys. Who says we need to have a flower girl? And we can both just hold the rings, or John can have them in his pocket or something. The whole big wedding thing doesn't matter that much to me. I just want to be married to you, and I want to be married to you as soon as possible. Can we just pause the wedding talk for right now?" Ricky pleaded, as he had been begging Amy to stop pacing for the past fifteen minutes._

"_That is…a good idea. That is great actually! And I guess you are right, we—ok, I—should stop talking about the wedding for two seconds. So," Amy asked her voice dropping lower, "can you think of anything for us to do now that I'm done thinking about the wedding?"_

"_Oh, I have a few things up my sleeve," Ricky said, pulling the two of them on the bed as he smirked at her . _

(**End of Flashback**)

Finally, after a cacophony of traffic, catering problems, dress problems, and little kid problems, the wedding was finally ready to start. A simple wedding tune began to play as the bridal party began to walk down the isle. First, was Ashley and one of Ricky's colleagues, who had become a close friend over the past year; then Emily and Dave Kennish; then Sara Henderson and Henry Humphrey; and finally, John Underwood and Mina Kennish, both of whom were holding hands and trying not to skip down the outdoor sidewalk too obviously. After a few moments, a more common wedding tune began to play from the small band—which included a French horn, a drum, and a violin—and Amy and George could be seen walking towards the make-shift altar. Ricky, who had been looking down to avoid bursting into tears on the spot, looked up to see Amy walk down the sidewalk. She was the most beautiful, perfect woman he had ever seen in his life, and he believed that nothing—**nothing**—would compare to this moment. _Even more beautiful then I expected her to be. God, that dress and her hair, and the necklace, and the earrings and—just her in general. She looks absolutely stunning. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to speak. What am I supposed to say again?_

_Oh God, he looks so handsome. That suit fits him…a little __**too**__ well. And he just looks…so happy. I don't know if I will even be able to say my lines. That altar just can't come fast enough can it? _After what seemed like an eternity to both, Amy joined Ricky at the altar. George gave Amy a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug, then moved to sit next to his wife and family-in-law.

The rest of the wedding went smoothly, and the personal touches were short and sweet. About forty-five minutes later, the friend running the ceremony told Ricky that he may now kiss the bride. The audience clapped loudly as Ricky and Amy kissed whole-heartedly. The bridal party and a few guests made their way to a secluded area overlooking the water, where they took a number of pictures. After the bridal party made its way with the rest of the guests into the boathouse, Ricky and Amy took a short stroll through the park, holding hands the whole way.

"I can't believe that we are actually married. It only took four years," Amy said, smiling.

"Plus a three year period when I was too stupid to realize that I needed to spend the rest of my life with you," Ricky added. The two of them continued along the lake until they reached the boathouse again. "Ready to go in?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Amy spoke. "You know, this wedding is a lot different than my first one. We're legally married for one, and it's just…better. I feel like I'm getting married to the right person this time. And for the right reasons. I'm not just marrying you because you are the father of my son, but because I love you and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else."

"I know. I love you too," Ricky whispered in her ear as the entered the building.

"And now presenting…Mr. and Mrs. Underwood!" the D. J. announced. "We you now join me in watching their first dance," he added. The dance was slow and heartfelt, with a couple of slow spins and laughs. And, because John was just as much a part of "them" as they were, about halfway through the dance, John joined them on the dance floor and the family danced together.

"Now I **really **wish I could be there! I'm a better dancer than Johnny is anyway!" Emily pouted as Ricky laughed.

"Sorry, Em. Next time we get married, we'll be sure to invite you," Amy said laughing as well.

**A/N: **And there you have it folks: Ricky and Amy's wedding; Jenni style. If you have any questions or confusing parts, please let me know! Also, I was thinking of writing Ricky's speech (the one that he starts in the beginning) in this chapter, but decided against it. But, if I get enough reviews about it, I will add it as a little side one shot. Also, look out for a completely unrelated (well, it's in my same little universe as all my stories, but it has no direct correlation to this story [it's actually going to be more like That Little Black Dress , .net/s/7234689/1/That_Little_Black_Dress), not to boost my own story of course…]) oneshot sometime this evening {If you would like to read it}. And please review! And thanks for reading! And if you have Story Alerted my story, but have not reviewed, please, Please, PLEASE review!

Also, I usually wouldn't do this, but this is the dress I had in mind for Amy (a **very** loose idea of what I had in mind); plus, this dress is just really pretty! .com/Product_One-Shoulder-Basket-Weave-Organza-Gown-VW351090_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Silhouette-A-Line. Enjoy!


	9. 2016

2016

**A/N: **The only thing I have to say here is about the little outtake for the wedding. I wasn't planning on doing one, but I've gotten a couple of reviews asking for one, so I think I will do one. Do you have any suggestions/things you want to see? Those would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! And now, on to the story!

"These next two stories are about another very special someone," Amy began with a smile towards Emily and John, "who has had a major role in John's life, if I do say so myself. I know that she has definitely been a big part in my life and in Ricky's life."

"I would have to agree," Ricky returned as he smiled at the group as well.

The Tuesday had been a normal one. John had gone to school, gotten picked up by Tony's mom to go to soccer practice, and Ricky had picked John up after practice. John began to discuss his day with his dad like he did everyday. But, not like every other day, Ricky seemed preoccupied with something.

"Are you listening Dad?" John asked curiously.

"What? Yea, of course I am bud," Ricky answered distantly.

"Then what did I just say?" John asked the way Amy taught him.

"Ummm…I need to talk to Mommy about teaching you to say those kinds of things. Look I'm sorry bud, but I had some work stuff I was thinking about. Want to repeat what you were saying?" Ricky asked.

"Well, I was just telling you about how Jason invited me to his birthday party, but I don't think Mina was invited so I don't know if I'm going to go," John said in a slightly annoyed tone as his dad seemed to be preoccupied again.

"Speaking of your mom," Ricky began before John quickly interjected.

"We weren't talking about Mom, Dad," John said.

"Right, but now we are. So, speaking of your mom: can you remind me that the three of us have to talk after dinner? I mean, I'm sure Ames won't forget, but just to make sure. Now what were you saying about Jason and Mina?" Ricky replied creatively.

"Well I was just saying I was invited to Jason's birthday party, but I don't think Mina was invited" John started as he began to retell his whole school day. After about fifteen minutes of walking, the father and son arrived at their house in Queens. John put down his backpack, still talking, and followed his dad into the kitchen to begin dinner. The two continued to talk about how John's day was, how Ricky's day was, what was for dinner, when John's soccer game was—although Ricky already knew—and what John thought about his team's chances.

"I'm home!" Amy yelled while walking into the house about thirty minutes after Ricky and John had arrived home from soccer practice.

"In the kitchen!" Ricky answered. Amy followed the sound of her husband's voice and found him and her son finishing up a delicious looking dinner.

"Hi," Amy said, walking up to Ricky and giving him a quick kiss.

"Hi," he replied earnestly.

Amy turned to give John a loving hug and kiss: "Hi Baby; how was school? And what are we having for dinner? It's smells amazing."

"I'm good! We did a science experiment today, and Mrs. A. finished the book we were reading, and I got invited to Jason's birthday party and Tony is going but I don't think Mina was invited, and we played on the playground, and my couch said that I might be playing in the front during the game this weekend! And we had art class and I we are working on self portraits and I got a new book from the library that Daddy and I are going to start reading..." John began to talk at warp speed.

"Ok baby, slow down. I can only take in so much information. It sounds like a…what is that smell? It smells…I'm gonna be sick!" Amy exclaimed before running off quickly the nearest bathroom.

"Ames? I'll be right there. John, can you finish setting the table? Thanks bud," Ricky said quickly before rushing off to the bathroom as well. John was baffled: _why is Mommy feeling sick? She was feeling sick this morning too, maybe she has a cold. I had a cold a couple of weeks ago, but Daddy stayed home to take care of me…maybe Mommy got it from me anyway._

After Amy had finished clearing her stomach, the two parents walked back into the kitchen. "Sorry bud, I think I must have had something bad for lunch or something," Ricky gave her a small nudge, so she turned to him and spoke in a hushed tone: "we aren't going to tell him now; we can tell him later. It's not even been a full trimester yet." Ricky sighed in reply.

"So can we eat now?" John asked in a slightly impatient tone.

"Yea, of course buddy," Ricky replied. The family sat down for dinner and although Amy had looked quite hungry when she arrived home, she barely touched her food.

"Ames, you should eat. You told me you didn't eat much of a lunch either and you were sick this morning, so please eat," Ricky asked in a pleading tone.

"I'm just not that hungry Ricky," Amy answered with an exasperated tone.

"Can I be done?" John asked, not wanting to get involved in his parents bickering. He hadn't eaten his green beans—because his dad had run to the bathroom, he left them cooking too long—but his parents didn't seem to take notice. John doubled timed the stairs, but stopped at the balcony to hear what his parents were going to argue about. But, much to his surprise, they didn't begin to argue.

"I guess I should have figured, you'll probably be down here at like 12:30 and you will be starving and you will be looking frantically for food like you did last night. Which reminds me, do you have any idea what you will want on your midnight raid? I can fix something for you," Ricky offered.

"Now, I won't know until that minute. That's the thing with these cravings; I have no idea what I want until I want it. Badly. Like when I was pregnant with John, I wanted wings. But, sadly, I don't think that the cravings will be the same this time. Which reminds me: do you really want to tell John now? I mean, I just feel like we would be springing it on him," Amy asked.

"I think that now is better than ever. I mean, it will be a pretty big change for him no matter when we tell him: he's been the only child for seven and a half years. This is a big deal! But it's exciting. I just want to tell him because I'm excited. Ok, maybe he won't be excited as I am, but he'll become pretty excited eventually." Ricky said and John could hear a pause, which cued a kiss between his parents.

As Ricky finished his portion of the story, he could hear John snort. "Is something funny John?"

"It's just that I remember when I was sitting on the balcony and when the two of finally told me I was a little less than 'excited'" John said and Amy snorted as well.

"You answered with a flat out no. And you didn't talk to me for a week. So I would have to agree with you, you were a 'little less than excited'" Amy returned.

"You weren't excited that I was going to be born Johnny?" Emily asked innocently.

"No Em, I wasn't at the time. And it wasn't until you were about three and Mom was pregnant again that I actually started to like you." This earned a stern look—one that had been learned clearly from Amy—from Emily, so John began to backtrack, "well, I liked you once you were born, but Ididn't **really** start to like you until Mom got pregnant again. I liked being the only child, but I absolutely adore you now," John finished. Emily wasn't entirely satisfied with his answer, but it would have to do.

_John knew that his parents were different. He knew that they were not usual parents because they had had a child when they were still in high school. He knew that most people are not a major part in their parent's wedding. And John liked this non-conventionalism. He liked that his family was unique, and a _**sister **_was going to make his family conventional. And John would not have that. John was not upset because he enjoyed being the only child and wanted to be selfish and didn't want to have to share his parents with his sister—because that was what even seven year old would say—it was because of the whole idea of his family being unique. Yea, let's go with that._

Although John already knew about the news—whether he wanted to or not—it didn't take very long for Amy to come around to telling him. After John had finished his homework and taken a bath, his parents called him down for a "family meeting."

"Johnny, why don't you sit right there," Amy said as she pointed to his chair. _In a couple months, there will be __**another **__chair here instead. _

"Bud, Mommy and I have been thinking very hard about how to approach telling you this and we have decided that just being open is the best plan. So John, how would you like to have a little brother or sister around your birthday? Wouldn't that be fun?" Ricky asked with a smile on his face that was almost as big as Amy's.

"No."

"John, I don't understand. What are you saying no to?" Amy questioned with a very concerned look on her face.

"I'm saying no to having a little brother or sister. I don't want one. Mina has one and he is annoying. He is always bugging Mina and me to play with him and it's not fun. Can't you take it back or something?" John returned with an upset look overtaking his features.

"No, bud; that's not how babies work. Look, I'm sorry, but you're getting a little brother or sister whether you like it or not. I know you may not want one now, but you will get used to it. You may even really love him," Ricky spoke softly as he tried to calm down John.

"Or her," Amy interjected.

"I don't want one." And with that, John headed to his room.

"That went well," Ricky said sarcastically: Amy only hit him in response.

"I'm going to go talk to him. Will you come with me? I have a feeling he may not want to talk to me," Amy told Ricky.

"Why? I have as much to do with this as you do," Ricky responded with a smirk on his face.

"I know," Amy said as she smirked back, "but John doesn't."

Ricky laughed in agreement as the two trudged up the stairs. "Buddy, can Mommy and I talk to you?"

"No."

"Look Bud, I know that maybe having a little brother or sister wasn't on your list of things you wanted, but it could be a really good thing for us. I promise you really will love him!"

"Or her, Ricky, it could be a **her**. Baby, may we please talk to you?" Silence.

"Bud?" Ricky asked in a concerned tone.

There was a humph in response, "you can come in, **maybe**," John responded. Ricky opened the door and the two began to walk through when another murmur was heard. "I said **you **could come in Dad, Mommy can't." Amy stepped back with a look of surprise across her features.

"Bud, why can't Mommy come in?" Ricky asked with a tone mirroring Amy's face.

"Because it's Mommy's fault that she is having a baby and so I don't want to talk to her," John said simply.

"Bud, let Mommy come in. Please?"

"No. And if you continue to ask I won't let you come in either," John said in a compromising tone.

"John, I'm going to let you wait this out in there for right now because I'm not coming in unless Mommy can come in too," Ricky said with a slight tone of sternness.

"I never said you **had to** come in," John said simply. With that comment, Ricky closed the door to John's room and proceeded angrily towards their own.

"I can't believe he said that! I feel like we should give him a talking to or something! It's just that—why can't he be excited! It's exciting! I'm excited!" Ricky concluded as he looked towards Amy, "Ames, why aren't you saying anything?"

"It's just that, well, it's not surprising. I mean most only children feel this way when their parents tell them that they are going to have a little brother or sister. It's natural. And with John, it's especially hard because he has had seven and a half years where it was just the three of us—well, when it was me and sometimes you," Amy said with a smile.

"I thought you forgave me for being such a jerk and not helping you more with John! And besides, you weren't too much of a picnic during that time either," Ricky smiled as he moved closer to Amy.

"I admit I could be a little difficult. But hey, at least we have this one to make up for it," Amy returned the smile and the two of them shared a quick kiss. Ricky began to deepen the kiss, but Amy pulled away suddenly, "I have two things to say: first, I didn't stop because I don't enjoy kissing you—I do, very much—but this may lead to something that I'm not particularly up for. I'm still feeling sick and I just don't feel very good about my…well, my everything really. But, if I remember correctly, their will definitely be times later that I will practically be dragging you every which way to go do it," Amy began as Ricky started a smile/smirk, "but let's just not do it tonight. Also, can you please go talk to John? I really want him to understand that we didn't do this because we don't love him—because we do, very much—and since he won't talk to me, maybe you could try to tell him that."

"I'll go try. I love you," Ricky whispered before kissing her quickly and heading towards John's room. After Ricky knocked on the door, which elicited a mere grunt in response (which Ricky took to mean yes), he opened the door slowly. "Buddy? Can I talk to you?"

"I don't wanna."

"Baby, it will just take a minute," Ricky said in a persuading voice.

"I'm going to start counting now then," John responded.

"I'll make it very quick then. Look, baby, your mommy and I aren't having another baby because we don't love you. We love you, very much. You are our pride and joy and we could never have gotten a better child. However, your timing was not the best for us. Mommy and I weren't together at the time and we just didn't understand how we could have a baby together. And, after about three years, we finally figured it out. And you've been wonderful. We couldn't have asked for a more amazing kid than you are John. But, since you mom and I are together now, we want to have another baby and do the whole 'raising the actual baby' thing **together**. And we would need your help. We aren't giving you up, and we aren't going to start ignoring you, but things may be a little different. But just know that no matter what happens, we love you. And we want you to take your own time to come around to this new idea, but I promise, eventually, you are going to love it. So please think about it?"

"That was more than a minute," John said after a moment of silence. Another moment of silence followed before he continued, "I'm not going to talk to Mommy yet, but I'll think about it. Will you read with me now?" John asked innocently.

"Of course I will buddy. I love you and Mommy loves you. Just remember that, always."

"And then I was born and everybody loved me right? That's how the story ends?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Yes, Em, that's sort-of what happened. But this is a story about **John**, remember," Amy answered.

"Ok, fine," Emily compromised in the way only a ten year old can manage.

**A/N: **Ok, I know what you are all thinking (WELL besides the fact that you are about to review this chapter): "Oh, I'm so excited! Next is going to be Emily being born!" but in fact, the next chapter is **NOT **Emily's birth. It takes place **after **Emily's birth. I know some of you are now somewhat disappointed (and are starting to think, "Jenni is so annoying that I'm not going to review this chapter" but that is a naughty, naughty thought), but I have reasoning: this is a story about John and although I do have an idea of what would happen, it's would be more super Ramy (Ricky/Amy) fluff. And it would not have very much John. And since this is a story revolving around John (and, of course, Ricky and Amy), I wasn't going to do it in this story. But, never fear! I'm going to be doing some outtakes from The Graduation Present such as the reception of the wedding and the birth of Emily; so, if there are any scenes or scenarios that you would like in that, please let me know! Thanks for reading! Oh, and by the way, does anybody actually read my author's notes? I would love to know! John knew that his parents were different. He knew that they were not usual parents because they had had a child when they were still in high school. He knew that most people are not a major part in their parent' And John liked this non-conventionalism. He liked that his family was unique, and a _**sister **_was going to make his family conventional. And John would not have that. John was not upset because he enjoyed being the only child and wanted to be selfish and didn't want to have to share his parents with his sister—because that was what even seven year old would say—he was more mature than that.

**P.s. **John's second grade teacher, Mrs. A, is a shout out to **my **own second grade teacher whose name was Mrs. A. (she had a long last name that was difficult to pronounce and spell, so we just called her Mrs. A).

Please, **please, **PLEASE, **PLEASE **REVIEW! It would mean so much to me!


	10. 2017

2017

**A/N: **First off, I would like to say "please don't hurt me!" I've been so busy with school and then I just haven't been able to stay up on the weekends (night-time is my favorite time to write) because I have just been so tired. So I am terribly sorry. On a completely random note, if you are a total sappy movie lover (don't pretend you aren't…you watch Secret Life for God's sake) you should go see The Vow. Like now. It is amazing. Now, on to the story we go!

"The only introduction to this story is a slight warning," Ricky began as he cleared his throat for his best imitation of a side-effects reader, "for anybody that gets stressed out really easily, is about to have a baby, is thinking about having a baby, or does not think the idea of a baby Em is something that is cute, yet terrible exhausting—these feelings do not display my feelings, by the way—please take this moment to go do something else. **John Underwood, that does not mean you are your friends can go look at the thing parked in the driveway right now! That was supposed to be a joke! Haha! **Sorry everyone else—now that we have that cleared up, let's just get on with the story."

John woke up pretty quickly that morning at his usual time. For about the past seven weeks, John had developed a very specific routine. This routine was not only used so John could keep his sanity—as his house had been a completely disaster scene since **she**__was born—but was also used to ensure that John steered clear from Emily as much as possible. The routine was simple: get up from bed, find some suitable clothes to wear—he would usually wear jeans and t-shirt—find something to eat for breakfast while both of his parents were upstairs, and then spend the rest of the morning until it was a suitable time to go to Mina or Tony's house reading in his bed. _Since its only 7:00 now, Mom and Dad may not even be up yet. Maybe I could go downstairs now, but then I may have to see Mom and Dad and they didn't even ask about my game yesterday. And it was so important! _John willed himself not to be angry at everyone in his family, for his grandpa had come to the game and watched him play. But, of course, Grandpa hadn't seemed to understand important of the game was.

After several minutes of contemplating what he wanted to do for breakfast, John decided that it would just be best to have some breakfast now. Taking the steps downstairs two-at-a-time—yet very, very quietly—John made his way down to the kitchen for a quiet breakfast; however, as John neared the kitchen, he began to hear the voice he dreaded most: _Dad __**is **__up. Shoot._

"Here, come to Grandpa little girlie. She looks a lot like Amy doesn't she?" John's grandfather George asked. George, after things just got to crazy and complicated in California, decided that since Ricky, Amy, and John were happy in New York maybe he should try New England out as well, and ever since their wedding, he has lived no more than a two hour drive away.

"I know; she's gorgeous. Anne sent us some pictures of Amy when she was little, and Em is getting more and more alike to Ames. Except, Em already has hair and Amy didn't grow any 'till she was like twenty to twenty-two months," Ricky responded, laughing quietly as he handed Emily over.

"Yea, she's almost as cute as John was. Now **that**__was one adorable little guy. By the way, where is my favorite grandson? I thought about checking to see if he is still asleep, but then I remembered that he likes to wake up early in the morning," George asked while he kissed Emily's forehead.

"John? I don't know where he is…Hey George? Can I talk to you about something? It's just that Amy and I have been really worried about him with the new baby and I've gone back to work and so Amy is still here all day—which is different for him because I'm usually the one picking him up and everything—and we just hope that he's doing ok. We haven't been able to talk much to him: we've both been so tired," Ricky started. _So Dad doesn't even care how I did in the game! I was right: they don't care about me anymore._ John had had enough Taking the steps two at a time—but just as quietly as before—as he rushed to get to his bedroom. _Maybe I could move to Toby's house: he is one of my best friends. But maybe Mina's would be better—I've always been welcome at her house._

"Amy and I just want him to know that we still love him very much even though it may seem…" Ricky continued before he was cut off by George.

"Did you hear that?" George asked.

"Hear what?" Ricky answered, a look of exhaustion taking over his features as he watched Emily.

"I thought I—never mind. Look Ricky, you look completely exhausted, why don't you go back to bed? I can take of her for half an hour. And you could deserve some alone time, I would assume that the amount of alone time you and Amy have had these past weeks has been slim to none," George spoke as he gave a knowing smile.

"Yea, I think I may," _yawn, _"go back to sleep. I was up with her for a fair amount of the night," Ricky finished as he left the kitchen. He slowly trudged up the stairs, only to find Amy walking down the hallway. "Good morning gorgeous." He spoke softly, giving her a good morning hug and a loving kiss on the forehead, "Your dad said that he would be able to watch Em for a little while so the two of us could go back to sleep" Ricky finished, subconsciously moving his gaze from her face to her tank top and shorts that weren't giving much to the imagination.

"What are you staring at?" Amy questioned while she smirked at him.

"No…nothing. I wasn't staring at anything," Ricky said as he brought his gaze back up to her face.

"I don't think it was 'nothing', but I'll let it slide. Or," she lowered her voice (_John's room is __**right **__there)_, "I could let your mind imagine a **whole lot **less than what it's imagining right now," Amy finished as she pulled the strings of Ricky's sweatpants towards their bedroom.

"Ricky!" Amy screeched, exasperatedly, "Why would you say something like that in front of **all our guests**?"

Ricky merely laughed in reply, "What you said was funny! That span of months was almost as bad as the pregnancy hormones* …" Ricky trailed off.

"Mom! Dad! Let's just get back to **my **part of the story! No one actually wants to hear about how much se…stuff you do," John covered for himself as he looked towards the two young children in close proximity and the other children throughout the yard.

Ricky and Amy both laughed this time before Ricky spoke, "Good save there bud, otherwise we may have had to have a talk about language."

"**John **is the one that needs a talking to? Because **I **would definitely say **you **are the one thatneeds a talking to," Amy returned as she began to flirt openly again.

"Really? Because you…" A smirk grew.

"**Parents!**" John interjected.

"Right, back to the story…"

Only a few feet from where his parents had been standing, John was frantically packing all the necessities: _Underwear? Check! Shirts and Jeans? Check! Books? Check! My favorite blanket? My favorite pillow? Mr. Snuggle? Check, check, and check! Now I just need to go to the bathroom, get my toothbrush, and then I can finally go live with Mina!_

After John believed that everything of necessity was packed in his duffel bag, John sent it out his window to be picked up once he got outside. His parents and Grandpa—unsurprisingly in his view—assumed that he was still asleep as he quietly headed down the stairs and out the door. Although George had thought he heard the door close, he thought nothing of it.

"We are now handing the rest of this part of the story to Emily Kennish, who is a very close friend of ours," Amy said as she beaconed to Emily.

"Well, hi everyone. I'm Emily Kennish and I'm Mina's mom—I'm sure you **all **know who Mina is—and I'm here to talk about the second part of this story. And Mina, you can just be thankful that your mam and pop are smarter than your mom and dad; otherwise, we would be doing this same thing for you. And **all **of your **most **embarrassing stories would have to be told," Emily Kennish said in a believable tone and Mina visibly blushed.

"Here here! I'm all for **that **idea!" John whistled as his Mam began the second part of the story.

"I can't believe that they said 'your mam and pop' in front of everyone," Mina whispered towards John.

"Min, don't pretend that you don't call my mom and dad 'Mam and Pop' everyday. I know I call your parents that. We have ever since we were little, it's ok," John said as he gave Mina a bit of a smirk.

After taking the subway by himself (_Mom and Dad do say that I'm mature for my age)_, John found himself in the Kennish apartment in the city at no later than 8:00 A.M. To put things bluntly, the house was the definition of chaos. Kyle, Mina's older brother by twelve years—Mina's parents were also teenagers in California when they had their first child: this is thought by some to be the reason the four parents have such a special connection with one another—was in town from college and was currently sleeping on the couch; Ella, the youngest addition to the Kennish family, was reeking havoc in the living room (which included sed couch); Adam, the loud middle child, looked like he was about to create World War III in the kitchen; and Mina, the quiet middle child, was no where to be found. _Now __**this **__is home._

John quickly marched upstairs to Mina's room to avoid having to talk to all the Kennish family members on the first floor and found her reading the book he had recommended to her.

After hearing his entrance, Mina looked up from her reading, "Hi there. Is there a reason you are here at 8:00?" She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I've decided I'm going to live with you from now on," John returned the tone.

Mina paused for a moment before looking at the top-bunk above her bunk, "I guess your sleepover bed can just become your permanent sleeping spot, since there isn't any other bed in the house. Did you see Kyle? He's back from college for the summer! Isn't that exciting! And by the way, this book you recommended me isn't very good," With a friend at home, Mina started to transform into her usual bubbly, talkative self.

"Why isn't it good? It's my favorite! And yea, I saw Kyle. He was passed out on the couch. Where is Mam and Pop?" John asked after he plopped down onto Mina's bed with her.

"Dad is on a business trip and won't be back until tomorrow night: Mom is at the grocery store. I think she put Kyle in charge, but then he told me to do something quiet and to control his other '_bad-word'_ siblings and so I just let them take over the first floor and I came up here to read. Is it bad down there? I don't want Kyle in trouble before he even has a chance to find some new thing that is creepy about New York."

"It's not awful," Mina gave him a knowing look, "Ok, it's bad. Has Pop gotten mad at him yet?"

"No, but we all know he is about to pop." They both began to laugh (in a very eight year old way) at the pun when Ella began to cry in the background, "I better go check on her. Look you make yourself comfy on your bed and then I can get you something to eat. Do you want cereal?" Mina asked in her naturally motherly way.

"No, just some milk would be good."

"The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly and Mam/Mom/Emily Kennish had believed the story that Kyle had told her about John: Ricky had dropped him off before he ran off to his office to pick something up and that he said that John was welcome to stay for dinner. The reply that followed said that John was welcome for as long as he likes. However, when dinner had come and gone and there was no sign that John was being picked up tonight, Emily began to worry.

"John, when are your Mom and Dad coming to pick you up? Usually you aren't allowed to stay over on a school night," Emily asked with the best voice of concern she could find.

"Well…uhh," John began.

"I think that Ricky also said it would be fine if John wanted to stay over tonight, and I'm sure he does," Kyle interjected.

"Oh, ok I guess," Emily spoke in a defeated tone.

About an hour after every young child had had their various showers, baths, stories, and kisses, Emily got a very frightened call. "Hello?"

"Em, this is me—Amy rather. Have you seen John? He went missing this morning and all his favorite stuff is gone and we can't seem to find him and we looked everywhere," Amy sounded as though she was in tears, if not very close to them.

The phone shifted, but tears were still heard, "yea, we noticed he was gone at about 8:30 when he hadn't come down for breakfast yet. We just assumed,"_ sniffle, "_that he would have just been upstairs reading or something," _sniffle_, "and we just don't know what to do. I mean, after twelve hours in New York," _sniffle_, "there is a pretty likely chance he could," _sniffle_," be dea," Emily heard what sounded like a choked up sob coming from next to Ricky, which is why she assumed he rephrased: "he could be anywhere. So just—have you seen him?"

Emily was in a slight state of shock. _Did my three eldest children—well I guess two eldest and one almost-child—lie to me? I can't believe this!_ "I don't know what to say."

"So you haven't seen him? Shit. And you," _choked up sob_, "haven't seen him all day? He wasn't ever at your house?" Ricky asked, sounding very close to hysterics rather than tranquility.

_I shouldn't have said that, they got the wrong message. _"No, I didn't mean to say that. Look, John is here. At my house. He has been since pretty early this morning. I guess I should have called you when Kyle said that you [Ricky] had said it was cool for John to sleep over tonight—even though it is a school night—but I guess I just trusted what Kyle was saying. But yea, John's been over here all day. He seemed a little…distant. Something was definitely bothering him," Emily finished and she could hear two very loud sighs of relief as the phone was exchanged again.

"OMG thank you so much! You don't understand how freaked out we were. We thought we had lost him and both of us had been out looking for him all day. Oh, thank you so much! We are going to come and get him right now…God, you don't understand how freaked out," Amy began to ramble but was cut off abruptly.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, Dave and I both do. When Mina was born, Kyle got really upset that we were so focused on the new baby—and he was twelve and a little bit better and creating a plan than John is—and so he ran away to my sister's house. In California. He stole some money to buy a bus ticket, and he stopped in a couple of places and he hid in his cousins' room there for about a week and a half. God, we thought that he had been kidnapped or something. In fact, my parents had to come in and take care of Mina because we were both so worried about him. That was definitely the most frightening experience of my life. I guess when you were a teenage parent and then you have a child a few years after that you sort of just forget about how important that first child is to you. So—this is not to prolong your suffering—with that said, I would just let him sleep here tonight. One, he is already asleep; and two, he just wants you to remind yourself that you love him and that he is still important to you. I will tell him that you two were incredibly worried and you can come pick him up from our house tomorrow afternoon. Would that be ok? I think both parties could use some time alone."

A very pregnant pause passed before Ricky spoke up, "Ok. I'll come get him after work tomorrow. Just," _slight sniffle_, "tell him that we love him? Please?"

"Of course I will."

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is my side of the story of when John ran away," Emily Kennish bowed sarcastically and few select people—including all of her immediate family and all the immediate Underwood family—clapped quite obnoxiously.

"I remember that Amy and I didn't sleep at all that night. We were so upset that he had run away from home. And after that, both of us tried to spend as much time as possible that George had to remind us that we had another child as well and that he had to get back home." Ricky smiled towards George who laughed somewhat loudly.

"Yea, that night is definitely tied for number one on the list of 'Most Scary Experiences I've Had as A Mother' with Leo's birth. But **that**, ladies and gentlemen, is a story for a couple of years from now."

**A/N: **I made a little reference to Episode 2x01 ("The Big One") which shouldn't be too difficult to find (if you didn't find it already). Also, since I have no school tomorrow (or today really) because it's **President's Day **(Thank Baby Jesus!) I will have some time to work on my Outtakes From The Graduation Present, which will now have the reception, the birth of Emily, and a short drabble about a little reference I made (see *). I'm super excited. I'm planning on writing the short drabble and the birth of Emily first, but I want to make it in chronological order, so the story may not be up for a little while; however, you should expect it up sometime tomorrow. Also, any other requests for that set of little oneshots please let me know! Thank you for reading!


	11. 2018

Chapter 10: 2018

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a little while! There isn't really an excuse, just lack of time…And for the overdramatic drumroll of this evening…I think I have finally figured out how to have a line (or a page breaker of some sort…) show up on the website! Yay! And if this doesn't work, I will have given up hope… Enjoy! Also, in like the fifth chapter, I talk about a Claire Kennish. Her name is now Ella, so you can just ignore the old name (I wouldn't have brought this up but I use the name Claire for one of John's friends so I didn't want any confusion)—I've updated this and the problem below on already; also, I've used the name Tony and the name Toby for the same person (whose name in now Tony), I'm so sorry for any confusion! Please, if there is ever any confusion in a chapter, please let me know as soon as you see it! So, besides those two things, voila!

"So as we were going through the rest of the year after John ran away, Amy and I came to an enlightening realization, right Ames?" Ricky asked as he smiled towards Amy and some other people that seemed to be sitting near John's friend's table. _Why is Dad looking over at my friends?_ John sent a questioning look over to his best friend Tony; who just gave him an even bigger smile in return. _Wait…oh. Oh Dear God. Please no. This whole thing is embarrassing as it is…_as John tried to think of any other reason his friends would be smiling, his mother confirmed his suspicions.

"…so we have decided to let some of John's closest friends tell a part of the story. Tony, Jason, Matthew, Lewis," Amy said, giving them all her scariest—but also most funny—mother look she could muster, "please try not to embarrass him **too **much?"

The six friends, including Mina's two best friends Claire and Rose, gave each other a good smirk—something they had all learned from John—before Jason spoke: "Don't worry Ms. Underwood, we will definitely try to embarrass him **as much as possible**! I mean, it's his six best friends—well, it would be seven if a **certain someone's girlfriend** wanted to join our quest of total embarrassment," he glared at Mina.

"I get a whole year to myself! Just you guys wait, it will get pretty embarrassing. Sorry John." Mina was used to the harassment: ever since she had started dating John about two and a half years ago, she had gotten nothing but obnoxious comments from the friends she had since the first grade. "Oh, and by the way Mam, I would be more worried about Claire-bear and Rosey than the 'foolish foursome' over there," Mina said as she quoted John's nickname of his four best friends.

"Thanks for that Min—anyway, as I was saying: it's his six best friends telling a story from third grade. There is no **possible **way this could **not** be embarrassing," Jason finished as he turned back to Amy and Ricky, who merely laughed in reply.

"So, after that **wonderful **introduction," Matthew said sarcastically, "we give you John's most embarrassing story yet," Matthew put on his best Twilight Zone imitation, "how one man's—or boy in this case—clumsiness got him to get the girl of his dreams." The audience laughed, but the six remained solemn-faced.

"No, we are actually dead serious. You may have thought that this kid was actually like a super soccer jock with super hand-eye coordination or something, but you are actually dead, **dead** wrong," Claire answered with a hint of laughter in her voice. _Oh dear God. This is going to be way, __**way **__worse than I thought it would be. Shit._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

John had been sitting in-between Lewis and Matthew with Claire was sitting in the row behind them in Matthew's car. Usually on Thursdays either John's mom or dad would drive the carpool into the City, but Emily had a doctor's appointment Amy had to take her to and Ricky had an early morning meeting. This meant, because he was usually the last one to be picked up, that he had to sit in the middle of the middle row. It's not that he doesn't love his two friends Lewis and Matthew that he carpools with, he just doesn't love that they have to have conversations about video games right across him._ Why do they even play so many video games anyway? Mom says that it's bad for your brain and books are so much more interesting…_usually, he would try to talk to Claire, but she seemed to be in a bad mood and his dad has told him many times **never** to bother a lady when she is in a bad mood:_** "Even if she's your wife. Just remember that John,"**_ his dad has told him on a number of occasions. And he would definitely not try to talk to Mrs. Katz or Jessica (Matthew's older sister); they both scared him just a little. So, he tried to read. However, if you are in desperate need of glasses and you get sick quite easily; reading on a bumpy thirty minute ride into the City isn't the most pleasurable experience.

After waiting on the Tunnel for an extra ten minutes, Mrs. Katz dropped everyone off at carpool a little late and yelled a number of things to various different children: "Do well on your math test Jess! Lewis, you're coming home with us afterschool! Hope you feel better Claire-bear! And John, don't forget your soccer stuff in the back!" All the younger children simply gave a nod in response and went off to find the rest of their friends. As their luck would have it, Mina and Tony were in the crowd of people who had just gotten off at the school's respective subway stop (they both live within a reasonable subway ride to school) with their soccer stuff in hand; Rose was just getting out of her car (Matthew, Lewis, Claire, and John all lived in Queens, while she lived in Brooklyn); and Jason was just arriving to school with the rest of his walking family. Once they realized they were all on the premise, the eight friends ran to their favorite meeting spot to walk into school, hand in hand.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Not to be a downer on this **wonderful** story," Mina said sarcastically, "but when does this story get any good? Because I remember a lot of interesting things happening in the third grade, but I really don't think mentioning where we all live and how we got to school is all that important." Mina finished with a triumphant tone to her voice.

"Kill me now, somebody, please! Nothing that embarrassing has even happened and I'm already cringing!"

"Oh don't worry Johnny; this story will get a whole lot better. Remember the April of this year? The playground: you, Mina?" Lewis asked, a huge smile taking over his features. After processing what his friend had just said, he began to bang his head on the table even more. Even Mina began to blush a fairly deep red, and Ricky and Amy gave each other a questioning look.

"John, is there something you never told us? Because I don't remember ever hearing about this…" Ricky asked.

"Just you wait Mr. Underwood, things are about to get **quite interesting**." Rose said with a giggle in her voice.  
>-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The day continued with reading circles, math, social studies, music, lunch, and then—of course, the favorite part of any third grader's day—recess. On most days, the group of friends would usually either play a four vs. four game of soccer or four square with a ball from Ms. Lamont's classroom—the class the John, Tony, Claire, and Mina were in—but today they decided to climb the infamous tree on the "big-kid" part of the play ground. Only the fourth, fifth, and sixth graders were really allowed to play in that part of grounds, but no teacher ever checked to make sure that you were in fourth grade (in fact, that was part of what was so great about this part of the playground: there wasn't as much teacher supervision) and since the third and fourth graders had recess at the same time, the tree was hard to resist. Being the rebellious (in a third grader kind of way) group of friends that they were, they had climbed the tree a couple of times before and this, naturally, meant that there were specific rules to climbing the tree. Some of these rules included: not touching the second branch from the ground (it attracted a lot of attention), not stopping until you've reached the "appropriate place to stop" (which was really only about ten-twelve feet off the ground), and whoever is the last one to the top (if it was obvious that you were the last one) has to do a dare. This made climbing the tree fun, and the dares had never been anything completely uncalled for.

Usually, Claire and Mina would be more than happy to climb up "ruler's rock" as the tree was formally known by the students—in fact, they were usually the ones that got to the top first—but today, because Claire hadn't been feeling very well; she decided to sit this one out, Mina following in suit. However, to those that were going to climb the tree today, the rules of "climbing the mountain" still applied. On a normal day, the group would usually decide that the loser would have to go play one round of four-square at "loser's square" or have to go tell the teacher that they felt sick and pretend to throw up; but something different was in the air today.

"Ok, so I think that whoever doesn't get to the top has to kiss Mina." Tony said, looking at John sub-consciously before grinning at Mina.

"Ew no! I don't want to have to kiss Mina! She's my friend but I don't like her like that! That's gross!" Lewis said in his high pitched squeak.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Ok, I do not—or did not rather—have a squeaking voice Rose!" Lewis exclaimed in a tone that was even higher than Rose's.

"Oh, really? Look I may have a bit of a low voice, but **you **have always," Rose started.

"**Always, ALWAYS**," Claire continued.

"Had a high pitched voice," Jason, Tony, and Matthew finished. Lewis turned to John and Mina for help, but Mina just nodded in agreement and John was too embarrassed to even look up. _I know what's about to happen. God, why didn't I tell my parents about this? They are going to be so, __**so, SO **__mad I didn't tell them!_

"Ok fine, maybe it is a little," super squeak, "high pitched. Let's just get back to the story ok? We are getting to the good part…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Yea, I don't want to have to kiss Mina either! I'm a girl and I just don't like Mina like that!" Rose added.

"Fine, how about this: if John makes it to the top last, he has to kiss Mina? Everyone happy with that?" Jason compromised. Everyone but Mina and John shook their head.

"Um, excuse me! I'm part of this 'so-called' deal too! And I don't want to kiss John!" Mina's voice sounded very unconvincing and to the un-knowing eye (and maybe to the knowing eye as well), it would have sounded like she almost **wanted **to kiss him.

"Mina, you have to do it. Claire isn't feeling very well but you just aren't climbing because you're chicken. So you have to pay the price. Actually, now that I've come to think of it, I say that we just make them do it anyway! I mean, we've climbed this tree like fifty times and this would be **so **much more entertaining!" Tony always seemed to be the kind of leader that was able to get people to follow him even if what he was saying was completely wrong; so, naturally, all the friends but Mina and John started to cheer for the two of them to kiss.

"Oh come on Min. It will only last like two seconds and the rest of those guys are just jerks anyway," John said in a comforting tone. From the sound of his voice alone, anyone would probably deduce that he didn't want to do this; but, if you were a good friend—the type of friend surrounding the two of them at that time—you would know that he's been wanting to kiss Mina for quite some time now. And, if you knew Mina, you would know that she felt the exact same way.

"Ok, we know that you want to say 'till death do us part', but we don't have time for that now; we have to get on with it!" Matthew said, pushing the two of them together. John fell forward into Mina and, although no one will ever really know why, the two of them kissed. A real, true, magical kiss.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Cute huh?" Claire finished.

"Yea, we all knew that the two of them were destined to be together. It was just meant to be!" Rose exclaimed.

"And even though they both ran back into the building to get some water to 'clean off their tongues' and swore to all of us that they were never speaking to each other, nor us again, we were all spending time together that afternoon at soccer practice," Tony added.

"But that car ride over to soccer..." Mina interjected and Ricky began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked, genuinely curious.

"I remember driving the five of them over to soccer practice and it was just so…awkward, to say the least. I mean, I remember that both John and Mina seemed to be in a funk, I just couldn't figure out why. And Tony, Rose, and Jason were just having a ball with how much misery John and Min were in. I sort of just figured it was just nine year olds being nine year olds. But that story was actually quite entertaining. I always had thought that the two of you had done something early…" Ricky trailed off.

"I didn't! John, why didn't you tell me! I'm your mother!" Amy was about to begin on a long tangent when a few of John's friends stepped in.

"And that's all we have to say, thanks for listening to our wonderful story about how amazing John is!" Claire, Matthew, Lewis, and Tony all seemed to say in unison.

This seemed to shut his mother up, so John turned to Mina to say a few words: "This has to be one of the most embarrassing stories yet…"

"But just think, in a couple of years it will be your teenage years!" John began to sink his head back into the table, "and I know that **at least** my story will be worse than this one. I mean, you had some pretty embarrassing times in high school."

"Don't remind me…" _This really is only going to get worse before it get's better, won't it?_

And almost as if Mina could read his mind, she replied: "Yes."

**A/N:** Ok, so I realize that this one is a little shorter than the rest (these next couple are going to be a bit shorter just because they are sort of filler chapters..), but don't worry: I will try to make the next one longer! I just couldn't add that much to the story and I didn't want John's friends—oh what interesting characters they are—to drag on forever (trust me, if I let them have their way, they would have). Hope you enjoyed this and please, **please, PLEASE ****REVIEW! **Also, thank you to those that are reading Outtakes, it really means a lot to me! And if you haven't looked at it, I would definitely recommend it! :D

**ALL OF JOHN'S FRIENDS ARE TELLING YOU TO REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE TO GO PLAY 'LOSER SQUARE!'**


	12. 2019

Chapter 11: 2019

**A/N: **Look's who is back! It's me! I know most of you have probably given up on this story, and I was about to, when I decided to get off my Kurtbastian tumblr tag (for those of you that watch Glee, look up this pairing; **now** [I can even recommend a ton {**TON**} of stories!]) and write some more. Although I have not been very inspired ever since the March premiere (nothing interesting has happened, but since I have a theory that Amy is pregnant again, maybe things will get interesting again), I finally found an idea that stuck and I just had to update (for those of you that don't know, I've been having a HUGE writing block for the past two months). So, let's get to it!

There was a pause of silence after Ricky and Amy took the stage. After about a minute, Ricky rolled his eyes and took the mic off of the stand. "Well, it **would **be Amy's turn to introduce this story; however, since **she** is in a funk—real mature Ames, by the way," Ricky retorted, sending a smirk-grin towards Amy which was instantly sent back*, before continuing, "so this story is another story about school. And for those of you that don't know…"

"If you didn't know, you probably live under a rock with how much my parents talk about my grades…" John said quietly.

"Oh and you don't? 'Look everybody; I got a 99 on my math test that I started studying for at 7:30 that morning!'" Mina added a high pitched, stuffy tone to her voice and the all the teenagers in the yard laughed.

Ricky laughed quietly as well before continuing: "Well, as I was saying: John is usually a very good student. And I'm not just saying that because I'm his dad; it's because John has never had any trouble in school. He's gotten As all his life. I mean, you are all here because this amazing kid is the Valedictorian!" Claps surrounded the yard, before Ricky continued. "However, there was a time when John was…not doing as well as he normally did."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"John? I don't understand! You've always been so good in school! And now this! I just...you know what? We will talk about this later! **Just**…just go to your room," Amy said in a defeated tone to John while balancing a very tired two-and-a-half-year old on her hip.

John had been confused, to say the least. _I do really well in school! Sure, there is always Spanish, but who needs Spanish anyway? And it's not my fault! Sra. Rodriguez __**hates**__ me…_John went quickly up to his room. He was more than fine with reading upstairs for a couple hours until his dad got home to talk to his mom. _Dad will understand that this—whatever __**this **__is—is not a big deal…hopefully. _

The day had been a day of excitement for some, and fear for others. Report cards could either say wonderful things, or things that bring absolute dread. For John Underwood, almost every report card he had ever received had been the former; like his mom said, he had always been a good student; a great student even. Unfortunately, today's report card had something on it that made his mom quite unhappy. And to top it off, John did not know what this "terrible grade"—or whatever it was—that angered his mother even was.

About two hours after John had read some in his most recent book and finished up his homework, he began to feel hungry. He hadn't had soccer practice today—an activity that always had "in-car snacks"—and his mother had taken his report card almost as soon as the three of them had stepped through the door. Weighing the risks of his mother yelling at him more vs. how hungry he was John began to make his way towards the kitchen. While descending the stairs, John heard a disappointed tone coming from (what sounded like) a phone call that his mother was having. John quickly checked his watch, before contemplating who his mother could be talking to: _she definitely wouldn't be talking to Dad; he's going to be getting home in the very near future; would Mom be talking to Mam? Or someone else's Mom?_

John's thoughts were interrupted by a confirmation: "I just don't know Mom…what if this is the start of something really bad? What if he starts giving up on school? Or he starts hanging out with the wrong people? Or…oh God, what if he gets a girl pregnant? I just don't know if I could handle that…and what about Ricky…he would handle it even worse! Oh god, this would just not be good." There was a long pause and John heard his mother take long deep breaths before she began talking again. "Yes Mom…ok, I'll talk to him about it…and yes, I'll call you once we figure out more information…yea, he should be home any minute now. Ok bye, love you too," Amy said solemnly before hanging up the phone. With in seconds, John's father walked through the door.

"Daddy!" Emily squealed upon seeing her father, running up to grab his legs. Ricky moved slightly in surprise, but then quickly picked up his young daughter to hold against his hip.

"Hi baby! How was your day today? From the look of Mommy's face, it doesn't look like she had the best day." Ricky smiled softly before lightly kissing Amy.

"Ew Daddy, no kisses!" Emily spoke in a way that only a small child would.

"No kisses huh?" Ricky asked, a smirk spreading across his features. "Are you sure about that?" The house was then filled with little girl squeals and laughter. After a minute or two of raspberry kisses, Ricky spoke again: "Where's John? He's usually running down the stairs when he hears me get home. And is that his…oh. Saw something that you didn't like?" Ricky asked knowingly.

"Well, somebody got a C—a C!—I never got a C, well except during summer school the summer before 12th grade…but that was not a great time in my academic career! I was a little distracted…" Amy said quietly.

"I remember, and a C? Really, that doesn't seem much like John…" Ricky sounded genuinely surprised, and worried, and John sank lower into the seat he had made for himself on the stairs. Ricky looked over the paper for a full minute, before laughing a little to himself.

"Ricky! This isn't funny! John is getting a C! What if he starts getting more Cs, and then he starts hanging with the druggies, and then he starts doing drugs, and then he starts **failing **all his classes and then we both don't know what to do and then…" Amy was cut off by a quick kiss before Ricky called out to John.

"Bud? Hey John? I know you're on the stairs, or near the stairs, or by the top of the stairs! I—WE need to talk to you buddy! And you have done nothing wrong!" After hearing his father's tone, John slowly made his way down the rest of the stairs. He grimaced and hung his shoulders down before walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. He took a big breath, before he began speaking at about a mile a minute.

"Look I don't know why I did so badly in Spanish! But my Spanish teacher hates me and I am really trying really hard, but since Aunt Ashley was teaching me some Italian this past summer and I've kind of been getting them a little mixed up, and like I said before my Spanish teacher seems to hate me and she wanted to talk to the two of you and I'm just so sorry…" John wanted to continue, but his voice betrayed his emotions, cracking slightly. Amy then sat down next to him and wrapped him in a large hug.  
>"Oh baby, it's really ok. I didn't realize that it was in Spanish and I'm…" Amy began to apologize until Ricky cut in.<br>"Bud, did you say that your Spanish teacher doesn't like you? Because she said that she wanted to meet with us…and usually your child's Spanish teacher doesn't want to meet with their student's parents. Maybe we can ask Miss Smythe** to arrange a meeting with this Spanish teacher of yours when we have our parent-teacher conference—which, by the way Amy, is next Tuesday—because something about this Spanish teacher seems a little off."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"And speak with the Spanish teacher we did!" Amy said in an over-excited tone. "**No one **messes with my little boy. Well…young man now." Amy's voice slowly began to change from over-excited to a more serious, upset tone.

"Ames, we have more time for that later…and we haven't even gotten to that part yet!" Ricky exclaimed, equally a little emotional. "However, right now, we need to get back to the story."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A few days later, Ricky and Amy were situated in John's fourth grade classroom with Miss Smythe and Sra. Rodriguez, and no one in the classroom seemed to be feeling quite happy: Sra. Rodriguez seemed slightly angry and defensive, Amy and Ricky were both fuming and trying desperately, and mostly failing, to keep their cool, and Miss Smythe was down-right uncomfortable. Finally it was Ricky who cracked, looking as though he was a cartoon character: smoke out of the ears and all.

"You…you are taking your hatred of **teenage parents**," Ricky's voice rose at the thought, but Amy gripped his arm, "because you think they are **irresponsible **and their children should** immediately **be put in** foster care**, which let me tell you, is **no party**, out on our **amazingly smart and joyful and…everything son **just because he's not **perfect** at Spanish? He's 10! And who even **needs SPANISH!** Maybe you should start giving Cs out to Mina Kennish too and at least four other parents in John's class because they all have parents that were teenage parents too. Or maybe you should start giving Cs to Lewis, because he has **two dads** for parents! That's different and non-conventional too! Or is that just **too wrong** because gays are now "accepted-by-society"?

Amy took a deep breath, before she cut in quickly: "Miss Smythe…Sra. Rodriguez," a glare was sent towards the older woman's body, "can you give us a minute?" Miss Smythe just nodded quickly before pulling on the other woman's arm. As soon as both women had left the room, Amy gave Ricky's arm a hard slap: "Do you **mind**? I know that you are angry—trust me, I am just as **angry **as you are; if not **more**—but we are at John's **parent-teacher conference**! And we have to keep our cool! I think that we should talk to Miss Smythe alone, and see what we can do from here." The tone of Amy's voice changed significantly once she continued: "Ricky—Ricky, look at me—we'll figure this out. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that this woman no longer works at this school, ok? I love you, and I love John and Emily and I think—no, I know—that we've done a fantastic job with John. And no stupid…"

"You two have done a **fantastic **job with John," Miss Smythe said from the doorway, "and if I had kept my baby that I had in high school, I don't think he would have turned out **half **as amazing as John has. He is smart, and kind, and so loving to his friends and to everybody around him, and I would hate to see one stupid C bring him down. And I've been worried about Sra. Rodriguez for a couple of years now. She seems to pick certain students to give 'unusual' grades to, and I didn't realize it was a discrimination thing until this year. Lewis Marseille-Rogers has been getting bad grades this year in Spanish as well. And since his dad is French and can also speak Spanish, I had been having some doubts about the legitimacy of the grades he had been getting. But don't worry, the school is going to handle everything; I was just down at the office and we are just now seeking a substitute teacher for the time being. I'm so sorry." Ricky and Amy, completely shocked, just nodded. There was a moment of stillness before Amy ran to hug the teacher.

"Thank you for doing that for us. And I'm sure you would have made an **amazing** mother," Amy answered softly.

Miss Smythe chocked a little before continuing, "I think that's all. I'll see you all soon." Amy and Ricky began to move towards the door, before Miss Smythe spoke again: "and you really have done amazing things with John."

Amy and Ricky smiled to one another, before Ricky answered: "It wasn't us. Whatever has made John this amazing was not really anything that we did. And thank you, you don't understand how important her removal from this amazing school environment was to us."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

For once in the past hour and a half, the entire group was silent. However, being the teenage boy that he was, Lewis began speaking first: "I can't believe that **you two** were the ones that got that bat-shit crazy teacher out of that school," Lewis quickly covered his mouth, realizing that he had just swore loudly in front of a number of young children, "but she was awful. But I will have all of you know that she hated **all **of us; not just me, John, and Mina. She probably thought that all the rest of this bunch was crazy for hanging around the spawn of gays and teenagers, and hey, maybe she was right. But if she was right, I'm really glad of it."

"I am too," John said before turning towards his parents. "And Mom and Dad, I'm really glad that you did something about her. Because she was completely God-awful and you two definitely should not have been treated the way you were treated. I shouldn't have been treated the way I was treated either, but especially not because of who my parents were. That's just wrong. On a completely random note, who knew that Miss Smythe had had a baby in high school?"

**A/N: **Well, that was a little longer than expected! Sorry if it's not my best but I really wanted to get something out there, so you would know that I haven't abandoned this story. Also, I have a random oneshot that should be up sometime later today and I have recently put up a Father's Day oneshot (called Perfect) Also, I'm going to try to have the next chapter of this up sometime this week (and hopefully it will be longer!). Thank you all my faithful readers, and this time, even though you should review **every time**, please **especially **review this time so I know how many people I still have reading this story! Thanks again and I will see you soon (it feels good to be back!)

*This was a little reference to episode 4x15 ("Defiance") I just love that little smirk interaction at the beginning of the episode!

**I couldn't help but name John's teacher after one of my favorite television character of all time (anyone know who he is? And yes, it is the last name of a male character)

P.s. Because I have never officially stated the ages of the other two children (but Leo's birth will be coming up in The Graduation Present in two chapters, and then the story will really start to get interesting) I decided I would do that right now: John-April 12th, 2009; Emily-November 16th, 2016; and Leo-October 7th, 2021.


End file.
